Nazgul
by 666Rik666
Summary: Ring is destroyed, Dark Lord is dethroned, all hail the King! Or is it? True Dark Lords do not die silently and Sauron was among the greatest. His heir may not be and ideal Dark Lord from his and Melkor's view, but... He certainly was stubborn as hell, and twice as crafty.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Shadows of War, Lord of the Rings, Inheritance Cycle, Dragon Age or any other game, book or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Nazgul.**

 **Chapter I.**

Sauron. Gorthaur. The Enemy. He had many names. He committed countless atrocities. Both as servant to his master and Dark Lord of his own. He was many things, but never was he a fool. There was a possibility that he will fail, that his ring will be destroyed, that Dark Tower will fall to dust…

Thus he created something… His scouts had found someone in the wastes of Mordor. Young human-looking boy. But Sauron, unlike his servants could look through mortal shell. He saw power and rage, worthy of the mightiest Barlogs and not this tiny form that saw normal eyes.

Plan had quickly appeared in his head. Shall he perish someone must take his place. Since the Nazgul will follow him, he must prepare his successor beforehand. And this boy… this child named Naruto… He will be great legacy… with time and proper education…

…

Naruto looked, how Oroduin erupted. His hand covered by clawed metal gauntlets turned into a fist. So many efforts… all in vain. He was glad that his fate was now his own, but seeing something that once represented unspeakable might, reduced to nothing but pile of rubble…

Guess he was truly part of the Dark Races now, just as Sauron planned. It was strange really, he could return back, but unlike his first years he saw no reason. He grew up, he passed the desire to be respected. As heir to Dark Lord he will be both respected and feared. Now he wanted to build something to be remembered. Something that will last and he will start with a fortress.

Figure in dark cloak turned its back to the erupting volcano and slowly went away, deeper into the lands of Mordor, where life was slowly returning to its rightful place.

…

 _Naruto had spent a lot of time in the inner regions of Mordor. While Elves slowly but surely left the Middle-Earth, and Men and dwarves were too overjoyed to check, Naruto conquered one of the newly build fortresses._

 _From there, he ruled his orcs. They called him Screecher, since Sauron, when reshaped him used Nazgul as model. Naruto attained their powers, yet he was something more than both Wraith and mortal men. Unlike the usual undead, he could sire children. Sauron experimented a lot to insure that Naruto, or his descendants could carry his legacy._

 _From the day he succeeded Nazgul stopped being a title, it will be the name of new race that will naturally reign over death. Thus was the plan of the Dark Lord, however, Naruto didn't know that and he decided to leave a legacy the classical way… at least for the Dark Lord. He decided to build an empire._

 _Well Emperor of the Middle-Earth did sound good._

 _In Fortress he met the strange orc, who others called sage. Old orc was still powerful enough to give one hell of a fight, so younger warrior knew better than mess with him. The strangest in said orc was his hobby he collected books. Books, precious artifacts, everything that caught his fancy…_

 _Naruto bought his loyalty when he taught him how to read, finally his mind, thirsty for knowledge got what he desired the most, access to it. His son, Urdon, on the other hand, respected Naruto for being the mighty warrior. Sage commented that he was the same back in his time. For this his son constantly growled._

 _Perspective to become obsessed with books slightly terrified him._

 _Wielders of the three Rings, alongside hobbits had finally left the Middle-Earth. Elves slowly, but surely went to the ports, leaving the land of Mortals behind. Meanwhile King Ellesar Telcontar rebuild his kingdom, preparing to take territories taken from Gondar in during previous kings' reigns. Moreover, he needed to establish his power over Arnor._

 _Naruto used this time, to gather forces and conquer territories of Mordor. His Fortress grew in size and orcs under his command, in numbers. He with Sage as his councilor and his son Urdon as his second-in command, he established the hierarchy among orcs and started the conquest of Mordor._

 _It was strange, how quickly did this land healed itself, just several years ago it was nothing but barren waste, but when Naruto started his crusade, lands of Mordor became green with life. Naruto presumed that Sauron's magic that left this place with his banishment let other forces, like Forest God Carnen, Ents and other forces of nature to heal the lands from the wounds, caused by Sauron and his ancient Master._

 _Nevertheless, something like this played on Naruto's side. Finally, he will be able to use inner resources provided by Mordor itself and not use raids to find provision. Of course, this also means that Graugs, Caragors, Ghuls and other ancient beasts of Mordor will return to their rightful place, alongside normal wolves, deer and every beast that inhabits neighboring regions, providing food and battle beasts for his forces._

 _Raids from the other newly built orc outposts forced Tribesmen of the Nurn to ask protection from them. Gondor was far away and didn't had any spare forces, so they gave their loyalty to Naruto, whose orcs protected the tribesmen._

 _Some of the orcs started to show more intellect and restrain over the years, death of Sauron only increased the work of their grey matter. They started to understand the meaning of cooperation. As Naruto presumed will of their dark masters was one of the sources of their aggression. Also, as sign of a good will, he was given Litha, current heir to the Tribesmen Queen and also descendant of the Lithariel, another Queen of the Shore, that his colleague, Talion, befriended during his travels._

 _Girl resembled her ancestor greatly, memories implanted inside his head by other Nazgul proved that. Memories of Talion. Magic knowledge of Witch-King. Skills and knowledge of other Nazgul. All in all, he was tenth, the most powerful Nazgul. All knowledge and powers of previous Nine and none of their weaknesses._

 _Beside that, Sauron placed inside his brain information about Rings of Power. Unlike his predecessors, Naruto understood the trap of ring's power. So… he forged his ring to not gain more power, but to aid himself with delicate magic operations. In other words, it was a tool, to control his vast magic power._

Naruto looked at the waters of Nurn from the highest tower of his fortress. His warriors, both men and orc, followed his lead without any question, but Naruto feared that his presence and unusual powers will gain attention of King Ellesar.

"My Lord." Naruto turned to see his best spy, scout and assassin uruk-hai Colzur. Blood Brother to Karzar, captain of his uruk-hai guards. "I have rather troubling news."

"Cannot you see, brother? Lord is meditating. Maybe you shall report sometime later?"

His brother snarled. "You desire to show yourself from the best side and receive something in return is disgraceful for uruk-hai, brother."

"Enough!" Naruto walked to brothers, who were about to unsheathe their swords. "Colzur, Karzar, we need to stay united, especially now. Our enemies held advantage over us. Haradrim and Umbar do not recognize the power of Mordor anymore. Warlords of orc build their fortresses all around Nurn. Without a doubt they will try to attack us. So… we do not need to fight each other. We cannot grant them easy win."

"As you wish, my Lord." Bowed Karzar. His brother just nodded.

"As I said, I have troubling news. Gundabad orcs are on the move and they are not alone. As far as I managed to find… Orcs from Moria and tribes from Misty Mountains. Rumors about their leader are also… strange."

"What about him?"

"It is told that their leader is a giant orc with unnaturally pale skin." Replied uruk-hai.

"Azog? But he is dead. Killed by Oakenshield." Stated Naruto.

"Him, or someone really similar, of course, if there are orcs like him… Those, who can also bear the title of Orc King without being killed by other candidates." muttered Colzur.

"Great… simply great. Nevertheless, the situation isn't as bad as it can be." Said Naruto. "I believe that I can find a way to keep our newly-founded state safe, both from Gondor and this Orc Alliance. Unfortunately… I may need some time to prepare magic rituals for this particular goal."

"Actually, my Lord, I believe that there is a way…" said Karzar. "King Ellesar managed to return province of South Gondor and is preparing to fight against Umbara and Harad. Both sides will pay dearly for information about their enemies."

"Interesting… and how shall we attain this information?" asked Naruto.

"Minas-Morgul. Palantir is still there and your powers shall be enough to deal with spells put on it." Answered uruk-hai.

"Not bad. Not bad."

 **Several days later. Outskirts of Minas-Morgul. Midnight**.

Naruto looked over the ruins of Minas-Morgul. With fall of Witch-King and later – Sauron, only the boldest orcs dared to stay so close to their former home. Under orders of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, company of soldiers stayed near the ruins, to watch over the Keep.

However… their camp was abandoned, no guards, no weapons left. Just traces that led to the ruins of Minas-Morgul. Naruto needed to find out what happened. Hopefully before shit will hit the fan. He managed to sneak into the ruins, before he faced the first Gondorian patrol.

"What do you think will happen to her?" asked one of the guards, who held the watch beside his friend, while other warriors of Gonador either sat near fire or looked at something in the iron cage.

"Do not know and actually do not care. You shall do the same." Answered his companion.

"But… hey! Bolvar! Where are you? Brothers! Bolvar! He is…" Guard didn't manage to finish his speech. Something grabbed him and pulled into the darkness. Gondor warriors who went to check on their friends had found nothing.

Then it came… horrific howl, well-known to all, who lived pass the Siege of Minas-Tirith. Only one creature had such scream. Nazgul. Fireplace exploded with unholy. Emerald flame. Only torches in hands of the gondorians gave light inside the cursed ruins. Captain of the guards raised his sword when something came from the darkness into the circle of light.

It was Bolvar… or rather, what was left of him. His mutilated body made the last step, but a glowing green specter continued his path. He raised his spectral sword, but one of the soldiers managed to react and block it with his own.

Captain tried to raise his sword and command his men to attack, but something pulled him back and he felt how his heart was pierced by blade.

"Morgul Blade works like a charm." Thought Naruto, observing, how new specter deals with his former subordinates. While increasing number of ghosts dealt with the living, Naruto walked to the cage. To his surprise, inside was a woman. "What are you?"

"Well." Said rather beautiful voice and a pair of brown eyes looked into his slightly glowing ones. "It may surprise you, but I'm a goblin."

Naruto raised his brow. Like all creatures of the dark, he easily saw in darkness. Female in front of him had a green skin, but it was the only thing that she and orcs had in common. She had a fair skin, beautiful face features, long black-colored hair, pulled into pony-tail, short stature, maybe equal to that of a hobbit and large hands with claw-like nails.  
"I believe that you are certainly not from Middle-Earth." Stated he.

"Middle-Earth? What is this?" asked she.

"A continent." Answered Naruto.

"A continent? I was born on Kalimdor." Answered she. "Wait it is apart where you say that you don't know where the hell it is… I should have known that, since the bastards who took me said that I will never see my home again."

"Well… Looks like you not here under your own free will."

"Of course not. Me and others are here because of some strange bug-like creatures, who took us, placed into cages and tried to sell us as slaves."

"Us?"

"Me, my sis, several others." Answered she. "They took us from different places, it was clear, but all of us were females. At least in our section of the cage. I do not know where they wanted to sell us, but I was glad that slaves managed to rebel and overpower them."

"What happened then?"

"One tyrant took place of another. Grendel. Mix between large rat and something… otherworldly. Demonic even. Worst mix possible with worst traits inherited by him. He enslaved everyone again. Mecame a tyrant, with countless ratlings under his control. Those, who were enslaved alongside him, now fight in gladiator pits for ratlings' amusement. Also he raids the human settlements and sells the slaves to that freaky white-skinned and scared dude."

"White skinned?" asked Naruto. "Tell me more. More about this White-skinned dude."

"He has only one hand. Wears iron armor decorated by bones and iron crown." Answered him female goblin. "Grendel called him Azog."

"What is your name?"

"Maddy Thermoswitch. Why do you…" sword, covered by green ethereal flame cut through the lock and chain that closed the door of her cage. "Don't mind."

"This… Grendel. You are here because he wanted something?"

"Yes. His soldiers took something from ruins. I managed to overhear them before soldiers captured me. They took something called palantir. I do not know what it was, but it sounded pretty important."

Young Nazgul sighed in defeat and with wave of his hand released the captured souls of Gondor's soldiers. "Can you ride a horse?"

"Ehm…"

"Okay, do you know where this Grendel is?"]

"Of course." Stream of wind forced her to kneel as Fellbeast landed before them.

"Then show us."

…

"Grendel walked through the underground cavern, to the large coliseum, built by his ratlings.

"You shall not worry, Lord Azog." Said he. "Everything is ready, right on time."

Glowing green eyes of the large white orc looked Grendel's own eyes.

"It's better be." He turned his face away from him. "Or you place in our great plan can be… reconsidered."

"Of course my lord…" said the large bipedal rat. "What is mine is yours…"

"Then you better remember your place." Said another voice, which belonged to small orc, who walked near Azog.

"Zoggy, please, you will not find more disciplined and loyal subordinate than me." Said the rat. "Moreover, I prepared feast in your honor. Gathered countless slaves that will fight here, summoned countless mercenaries, who will fight in your honor. Slaves receive freedom and mercenaries money. Moreover, my prized team of gladiatrix will be granted to you as a prize. I think that they will be mothers to powerful children… after all, since Lord Bold had fallen our King is without heir to the throne."

As rat made his way to coliseum, Azog turned to his other councilor.

"Do you think it is possible?"

"For you to have children again? Your body functions properly, ring that I had forged from the remains of those that belonged to the Nine works well for you, my king. I can bet that soon, you will conquer all Arnor, creating first kingdom of the orcs and starting our age. Sauron may have led us to victories, but you will lead us to our future."

"As you say Zog. As you say."

…

Naruto observed the large coliseum from the top of the mountain nearby.

"And here I thought that most of the Orc strongholds on the North are destroyed. How did they managed to build something so big in secret."

"Hell if I know." Answered him Maddy. "Anyway, my friends are underground in their cells. That bastard Grendel holds them there, hoping to break their will. I can get them out, locks are easy to open, however I need a distraction."

"Hmm… He gathers mercenaries, who fights for money in the tournament during the great feast in honor of Azog, The King of Orcs. I can participate. Yes… I will be your distraction." Stated Naruto.

Several minutes later, he stood among the long line of mercenaries, whose desire for money brought them to this place. Countless warriors gathered on the arena. They were too many of them, so before they will start fighting the champions of Azog, there will be one more event.

"Warriors!" screamed the white skinned King. "I greet you on this feast and on the sand of coliseum that will devour blood of the weak and see the strongest warrior of the North. Just yesterday you were slaves, simple mercenaries or no-name soldiers in my army. Today, I grant you right to rise through ranks. To take your freedom, riches or position through your power and skill. There will be no third option, either you fight and rise, or die on sand!"

Orcs and ratlings all around, who sat on the stands cheered for his words, thirsty for blood to be spilled. Meanwhile, smaller orc in black mantle stepped from behind the throne, where Azog sat and raised his hands up, silencing orcs and ratlings on the stands. Then he looked down, on the participants.

"To those, who don't know, I'm Zog the Eternal, Councilor of our King and judge of this tournament. First of all. You are too many in numbers. Only the greatest fighters will fight against our warriors for reward. Therefore, you will be equally divided into two groups. You will fight each other, till the time will be up, then the true tournament will start. You will fight for gold, you will fight for power… you will fight for dominance! Now prepare yourselves! It's kill or be killed! Nothing more, nothing less! Glory for Azog! For the Orc King!"

When the old orc gave them a sign, Naruto was the first one to spill the blood. He fell upon his 'enemies like a hawk. To them, in their last minutes he was a shadow that clouded the sun, a grim messenger of death, last vision before certain doom.

Naruto's sword glowed with ethereal green light, leaving barely visible lines in the air that followed movement of his sword. Soon, Naruto seemed to be surrounded by entire energy cocoon. Morgul blade found countless victims and among many swordsmen there were none equal to him armed with his trusty blade.

Another one fell by his blade, when Azog decided to make massacre a bit more enjoying. He gave Zog a sign to release their champions upon the surprised participants. With glee, he observed, how orc captains cut through their masses, but his eyes narrowed again when he saw familiar figure in dark cloak.

…

Maddy sneaked into the prison chambers, Morgul blade, given to her by Naruto in her hands. She was small enough to hide in the vents or sneak into the shadows. She killed several guards, slicing their throats open. With each step, she got closer and closer to her friends.

Orcs weren't really bright at least the local ones. Morgul blade plus sneaky goblin means countless dead enemies. One by one, careless orcs died from her dagger. Until… she saw the captain. Massive orc with shield and spear guarded entrance to the prison cells.

"Shit!" swore Maddy, as she saw the guards. "One blade will not be enough for them."

"Boss! Boss!" heard she screams from the entrance. One of these… orcs ran into the dungeons. "Da king! He fights one of screechers up above!"

"What are you talking about? All screechers are dead!"

"He screech like them, fights like them and he feels like them! He is a screecher."

"Let's go." After a second of silence said captain.

"To help our king?" asked one of his warriors.

"To see who will win." Answered the captain.

When orcs left, Maddy jumped to the stone floor. She quickly jumped to the door and placed her large ear near the door.

"How long till Maddy will return here?" voice of her sister was easily recognizable.

"I hope that she will not. At this rate she will manage to survive." Gruff voice of Jan'ai, a tiefling warlock was always full of power. Even slavery and defeat by endless hordes of Grendel, didn't broke her spirit.

This moment Maddy chose to open the door.

"Or, you can ask me to get you out of here. If you don't plan to become missus Azog in nearby future."

"Sister!" screamed beautiful goblin in Victorian dress. "How did you manage to get here?"

"Less questions more getting out of here." Answered Maddy. "I hope that Naruto will manage to stall them a bit more, while I'm leading you out of here."

…

Glowing blade dealt with another orc champion. He dodged a spear and threw a glowing green dagger in direction of assassin. Spectral dagger can cause temporal paralysis. If it pierces the chest area… Well heart attack is guaranteed.

"Screecher!" loud scream forced Naruto to turn in it's direction. He stood there, clad in massive armor with iron crown above his head. In place of his left arm he had a blade, his right arm tightly gripped a massive mace. "You came to my kingdom? You dare to threaten my subjects? You think that orcs will follow you just because you are some dark wizards wannabe? Time of wizards, Dark Lords and screechers had passed. New age is coming! Age of Orc King! My age! Do not worry, your head will get its rightful place inside my future trophy room."

"You were killed once, Azog." Answered him Naruto, preparing his sword. "Trust me, I will manage to do it again."

Glowing blade blocked the mace, while Morgul blade stopped the hand-blade.

"Your pitiful tricks will not save you, screecher." Hissed Azog.

"Tricks will not." Said Naruto, breaking the blade lock, grabbing the spiked shoulder pad and using his superior strength to pull his body into the air and attack orc king from behind. "But superior strength, reflexes and brain certainly will."

"Agh!" screamed Azog as green blade left massive wound on his back. "Guards! To me!"

To Naruto's surprise, orcs followed Azog's order without a question. Champions built a protective formation around their king, none of them even tried to kill their wounded leader… This was nearly mystical. When he saw Azog's wound heal within a minute, young nazgul understood that without magic something like this couldn't happen.

It would perfectly explain everything. Azog's appearance after he was confirmed dead, unnatural loyalty of orcs, high-speed regeneration, power and skill… However, his magic must have a source and when he will deal with it, Azog will not manage to do something, either to command, or to fight, or to regenerate or he will simply cease to exist…

Nevertheless, in front of him stood several problems: he didn't know what was the source of magic, what kind of powers stood behind Orc King and Azog himself was a problem of its own. Beside, Naruto turned his head to the lodge, where strange orc in robes was sitting; there was another enigma in this riddle.

Zog… strange orc with even stranger powers. He felt the magic, but couldn't quite grasp it. Zog was greatly skilled in hiding his strength. Still… why did he show up himself? Why did he gather so many orc and how did he gather so many actually? After all the wars there were so little left. With losses that they had suffered they would have been licking their wounds at least for several decades, but here they are, another army, ready to fight.

This was unnatural. Absolutely unnatural. Either Zog had some special powers, either there were much more orcs than he thought before, or… There was someone else pulling the strings behind all these kings and warlocks.

Naruto jumped into the air enforcing his power with magic and making a salt landed on the back of felbeast. From left and right two another beasts appeared, carrying a pair of female goblins and strange beautiful woman with grey skins and horns.

Something strange came to the Middle-Earth. Looks like bearers of the three elven Rings of Power decided to leave a bit too early.

 **Gondor. Rebuilt city of Osgiliath**.

King Elessar looked over the rebuilt city of Osgiliath. Capital of Gondor now matched it's former glory. However, dark days once again came to their doorstep. On the North, Azog the Defiler, not only returned from the grave, but also managed to create the first orc kingdom.

Now, with iron crown upon his head, he commanded his forces to sharpen their blades and prepare for the long campaign on south. Rangers of the North do all that they can, but they fail to stop so many orcs. Fortunately, orcs do not go further north.

Azog's kingdom spreads to the west from Moria and to the south to Isengard, he didn't start his campaign on North, he will be sure that elves will leave this region at least as many as possible, then he will take Bree, Hobbiton and maybe even Rivendale if he will be careful and lucky enough.

Right now, he needed to make fortified outposts on the borders with Rohan and Gondor.

Azog knew it, Elessar knew it, heck, everyone knew it. That's why none will give him the time. Aragorn's men were already speaking with dwarves and elves, but still… to no avail. Dwarves were ready to fight, but they wanted to free their ancestral home beforehand. Elves simply will not pass through mountains.

In other words… They had the powers, but lacked motivation and union to do anything. Meanwhile, orcs, who seemed to multiple right on everyone's eyes, managed to build the outposts securing their position on North. Now, on south were outposts, from east, mountain chain protected them, and on west was the ocean.

Gondor's fleet was still too weak after war with pirates, so invasion from the ocean was impossible. Attack from south was suicide, but at least there was Rohan and if they will manage to lure them into a trap…

No… Aragorn sighed once again. They will need to deal with it themselves. Aragorn was supposed to lead the Reunited Kingdom, but if he was too weak to defeat even one orc… More than that he was worried by rumors from the North and from the East.

Fellbeast. Rangers saw it flying to the North and three, from it. Without a doubt, there was someone atop it. As his spies on North reported, during infamous massacre on Arena, there was a figure, clad in black cloak with sword, which blade was covered by ethereal flame. And it screeched… like only Nazgul did.

That fact alone bothered Aragorn. Has the Dark Lord returned? Did he managed to break the shackles in his dark prison, where he and Melkor now were. If he was… didn't his dark master stepped on the soil of Arda? Maybe it is the reason how orcs increased their numbers so fast.

But the cloaked figure battled with Azog.

That fact alone was enough to doubt any theories that he managed to formulate. King of Gondor massaged his temples. He was a king for merely a decade and already faces a crisis where he didn't know what to do. Everything changed, chaotic orcs managed to build their kingdom, some king of Nazgul battles orcs… What else, Sauron will return to give everyone gifts as he did before?

World was slowly turning into a madhouse. At least he had a hot wife. That was definitely a plus in any kind of situation.

…

Zog the Eternal looked at the amulet in his hands. It looked like he was made out of glass, but it glowed from inside with strange, red light. Orc shamans before him kept it as simple trinket, but Zog's abilities were far greater than those of his predecessors combined were. He senses that an amulet was nothing but a part of something greater, but even reduced to such pitiful state its power was immense.

Amulet let Zog increase the numbers of the orcs. Of course the soldiers that he got as results were dumb, but they were many, and they can use them as cannon folder, before sending more 'elite' troops. Amulet helped him revive Azog and forge the Unified ring from the remnants of the nine that Nazgul wore.

Zog searched for any kind of clue that will help him reveal the nature of strange shard and had found something. In some elven scrolls, there was information about the goblets where burnt fire that came after appearance of the light.

They witnessed the birth of Arda and first melodies of Eru Iluvator. Bathed in their light, appeared soil and oceans of the planet. Whatever happened later was unknown, but goblets were shattered. Most of their shards disappeared in the wastes of cold space, with fate of others unknown… until now.

Zog carefully placed the amulet around his neck. Though surge of power that coursed through his body was pleasant, but Zog didn't lose his head over it. His previous fiasco with a Barlog that nearly caused him his life taught him restrain.

It was only through his healthy paranoia he survived his last meeting with Thalion. Come to think of it… he didn't know what has happened with Celimbribor's Ring… Hmm… Tempting, but Zog will not let power become his trap once again.

Necromancer left one room of his laboratory and entered another. Here inside a large storage room stood a structure that looked mostly like an arc of sorts. Covered by runes, stones of the arc gave an eerie feeling. Nevertheless, Zog didn't care about it.

His project was complete. During his travels Necromancer had finally found out that Arda wasn't the only one world that was created in this universe. Countless worlds inhabited by countless sapient species, sometimes similar, sometimes absolutely different, lived out there.

So… according to all Necromancer's views… if you don't have something in your world, it doesn't mean that you will not find what you need in another. Zog desired a weapon to deal with Dwrves of Iron Hills and Lone Mountain, with elves of Mirkwood and Lorien and humans of Lake Town and Esgaroth.

He will do what is needed to be done to create a stable Orc Kingdom. Even if it meant to completely annihilate Men, Dwarves and Elves and start another Great War.

This Era, Fourth Era will be that of an Orc! Or his name wasn't Zog the Eternal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Shadows of War, Lord of the Rings, Inheritance Cycle, Dragon Age or any other game, book or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Nazgul.**

 **Chapter II.**

"So… Jan'ai… Am I right?" asked Naruto, while he sat behind the large table in front of said woman. Mysterious horned, pale-skinned maiden in ritual painting savored a cup of tea, courtesy from Naruto.

"Yes." Silently answered women. She closed her eyes, while she drank tea bit faint blue glow still passed through. Eyes of Jan'ai were something Naruto marveled. They remineded him about gemstones and blue sky altogether. If he didn't know that she had demons in her bloodline, he would have guesed that one of the higher beings might have 'marked' her family line.

Tiefling. A race unknown in Arda, yet representative of said race sat in front of her. As far as he managed to pull out of goblins, Jan'ai herself, minds of ratlings and some notes that he had find in encampment… Teiflings were humans, who bargained with demons and received either gifts from them or something else…

"That orc…" silent words of female tiefling returned him from his musings.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Zog. Zog the Eternal." Answered she. "It wasn't the first time I met an orc necromancer, but his desire to find out how works demonic and other kind of portals was… rather terrifying."

"Portals?" raised his brow Naruto.

"Yes, portals." Said Jan'ai. "The ones that are used by demons to get into mortal worlds and the ones that is used by mages."

"There are differences?"

"Yes… Magic of mortal and immortal beings is different. The energy that is used in it, fundamental principles of their work and of course… stabilization."

"Sounds like a lot to learn." Said Naruto. "Actually, it sounds like it could take years."

"Yes… but he managed to learn everything in mere days. Looks like the bastard has immense talents in different magic arts." Shrugged her shoulders Jan'ai. "I gave him only basics but he managed to create new fundamental principles. Never saw orcs like him. Never."

"Sounds like an evil genius in making."

"Yes. Comparing me to him… well you see there are two types of students. Those, who learn axioms and those, who create theorems. I am among former, he is among latter kind." Sighed Jan'ai. "Fuck! I bet all my ancestors roll in their graves! Bested by pagan orc shaman!"

"Easy there." said young Nazgul. "Zog the Eternal is old. He died and resurrected himself several times. Seriously that orc quite literally shit upon all balance of Life and Death. I heard that last Ranger of the Black Gates pierced his sword through his heart. Well, he is still here. Then was the beheading. Guess what? He is still with us. Then were countless situations where he died and returned to life. That's why he is called Eternal or Undying. Don't take it personally Unbelievable Fucking Things inhabit all worlds in different forms and shapes."

"You are right." She once again took the cup into her hands. "However, I'm still interested…"

"What it is?"

"Why did he need a portal in a first place?"

…

"Remember filth, cracks on stones, cracks on your bones." Said a massive orc that overlooked construction of the arc. "Or even better, Eternal always needs guinea pigs for his experimsnts."

His laughter was loud and cruel, he understood the perks of his work and always used them. However he had forgotten one thing…

"I see that you found your work a bit too funny and too easy, Brule."

When you oppress those who are not as physically well-built as you, you shouldn't let your higher ups see you.

"What happened Brulle? Noldor got your tongue?"

Especially if your lord also isn't of impressive height. Zog the Eternal didn't have an impressive height like most uruks did. No. He was among those who were sneaky and preferred top coattheir weapons in poisons. Moreover, his mystical gifts already gave him fearsome reputation and ruthless behavior only increased it.

Zog grabbed Brulle's belt and threw him away.

Of course power that he had acquired when he had found amulet also increased his fearsome reputation and few orcs dared to say something against him. Hence, why old necromancer made Azog so powerful and independent, he needed opposition, so from outside everything will be normal.

Orcs following the powerful chieftain, like it always had been. However, this time it will not be normal, Zog will make sure of it. Shard that he called Adamant will give him enough energy, then through travel to different worlds, he will aquire technologies or weapons that will ensure superiority of newly-created Orc Kingdom.

Zog took his spear that was attached to his back and pierced Brulle's chest, massive uruk died nearly instantly, but Zog didn't care, such fools do not deserve a place in the future kingdom that Azog will rule. He looked over construction site. Arc was nearly finished. The time has come.

Zog took Adamant in his hand and raised it to his eye level. Amulet glowed and ray of red energy hit the crystal on the gates. Portal activated.

"Wait for me here. Such portals usually connect to other structures of similar usage. If my theories are right, I will appear in the other world in teleportation circle or through teleportation gates." Said Zog turning to his cultists.

"Boss, what shall we do?"

"You will wait here, for a month, if I will not return… You must return to lord, no to king Azog. He knows everything he will find a work for you." With those words he passed through the portal and left the world of Arda.

…

When Jin'ai burst into his room, Naruto was drinking coffee. To his surprise this strange plant managed to grow near the Nurn Sea. He didn't know where the Harad found this plant, but the drink that they made from it was heavenly. Especially early in the morning.

"Naruto!" after he gave her rooms to live and study her magic arts, he had rarely seen female tiefling, despite what he told her she took Zog's prowess in magic arts too close to her heart. "It's Zog! He managed to create a portal!"

Only impressive self-control and understand of the fact that his coffee was a rarity in his lands stopped him. He loudly gulped and placed empty cup on the table.

"Then… what are we waiting for? Show me how you managed to find this?"

Naruto followed Jan'ai to her laboratory. To his surprise, young tiefling managed to create a lot of magical items. The most interesting were the maps. Looks like she used them to search for unique energy activity of the portals.

"As you can see, I was trying to find a wait to spy on Zog and locate him when he will try something. Unfortunately, I can do this, only after his usage of the portal, but… I also managed to pick and exact coordinates of his jump."

"Meaning?" asked Naruto.

"Meaning I know where he left the portal. I managed to create this." She took a golden amulet from her table. "Amulet of teleportation. Needs a lot of energy, but someone like you will manage to work as battery. However, try to not fry it, or you will either stay in the other world for all eternity or you will turn into atomic dust."

"You really know how to raise the people's spirits."

…

New world met Naruto with countless green trees. When he looked around, he concluded that he was in some mountain area. Despite the fact that he quite enjoyed the scenery, Naruto decided to start his search for Zog, while necromancer still didn't manage to do anything.

Nevertheless, before he managed to do a step, his armored boot hit something. Blue gemstone rolled in front of him. Naruto kneeled to take it into his hand. Whatever it was… he sensed the life inside it. Naruto placed the egg, and he didn't have a hint of doubt that it was an egg, into his cloak and walked away.

Zog's magic was rather easy to notice, so he will manage to find him. At least he hoped so.

…

Meanwhile, Zog the Eternal was drawing ritual circles on paper. He was going to create a global controlling disaster and even slightest mistake in his work will have terrifying consequences for himself at first.

Zog was planning to rise the entire order of Dragon Riders. He continued with his work as unique magic of isle protected him from the prying eyes. After all, you cannot see the black spots on the sun. He had found a lot of knowledge on the isle where he had found himself. He had send the message to his followers and by the look of it, they will gather resources and arrive soon.

First Citadel of future Orc Empire will be built where dragons and their Riders met their end in this world. On Vroengard. All that was left, is to find something of great worth, that Azog will like. Thus he will prove that his crusade for knowledge is worthy of mighty king's support.

…

Meanwhile Naruto continued his fruitless search. Like his opponent, he also managed to contact his forces on Arda and found about the new fortress, called Gatekeep, that orcs built inside their territory. After his spy network compared their notes with coordinates presented by Jan'ai, everything made sense. Orcs protected the portal. Spies also reported that some kind of materials went from the other side.

Several days later after the report, the stone cracked.

To his surprise inside the blue egg was young female dragon. Since she had blue-colored scales he started to call her Saphira. To his surprise, unlike the dragons of Arda, this one spoke with telepathy.

An interesting phenomenon worth researching, but Naruto had no time to waste. With Saphira on his shoulder, he walked away from the Spine, as locals called the mountains. He knew that someone was following him, but he also knew that he had no time to spare and deal with the pest.

…

Brom Holcombsson had a long life. He made many mistakes, suffered many losses, and lived to regret all of them. He was betrayed by his best friend, Morzan, then his dragon was killed, then his lover, Selena, died and to sum it all, he couldn't even raise his own son, without leading Galbatorix's forces to him. He kept his guise of a bard and continued to look over Eragon, until several months ago, something dark didn't appear in Spine.

It reminded him about Shades, but was much darker and sinister in nature. Brom associated it with graveyard. Soon, a hunter appeared in Carvahall. He always came with deer or wild boar atop his shoulders, hidden by the black cloak. Man rarely spoke, he just sold the skin furrs and meat, ate on the money he had acquired and returned to Spine.

All that Brom managed to find about the hunter, was the fact that his name was Naruto.

Sometime ago, he once again sold fur and meat, but had even more with him. Naruto said that he was going south, the beast that he was hunting for a long time went this way. According his principles, he never let his prey go.

Usually, Brom would have returned to his disguise of a bard, but several days before disappearance of the Hunter, disappeared the dark presence. Either he was the source of it, or… it was the beast he followed.

Brom needed to find out, what kind of creature walked the lands of Alagaesia. Better yet… what new monster decided to hunt on it?

…

Persistence of his follower started to irritate Naruto.

" _Why don't you simply confront him then?"_ asked the gentle voice of Saphira.

" **Too early."** Answered her Naruto. **"We have yet to understand what kind of mess we are in. From all this stories that Brom told I managed to understand that mad king took power from the order of the Dragon Riders. Also with a fucking dozen of so-called Forsworn he managed to kill several hundreds of other Riders. I am no expert in combat between two Riders, but I'm pretty sure that several hundreds are more than a dozen. Thus, I can deduce… that this mad king has something to nullify the advantage in numbers. Without a doubt, locals will try to force us pick a side. Either with Galbatorix, heck who will give their son such a name, or with varden."**

" _And who shall we support?"_ asked Saphira.

" **No one."** Answered Naruto. **"Our side, is our own. I have means to escape this conflict, but first thing first, I need to deal with someone, who came to this world from another."**

" _Is he dangerous?"_ asked Saphira. During several months that they had spent in mountain valley, she had increased in height and length greatly. Now, Naruto could simply ride her. He made a saddle, similar those that Nazgul used to ride on Fellbeasts. He smiled seeing the irony in it. Something made for unholy beast, placed on the noble dragon.

" **In a way you can't imagine."** Answered Naruto. **"Now, we have no time to waste. Let's go, Saphira."**

Magic and his still sharp vision let Brom see the blue dragon flying into the air and a figure, covered by black cloak, atop of it.

"May I be damned." Muttered he. "After all these years… It has finally hatched."

…

" _This is an outrage!"_

" _It was your fault for changing the direction of the elf's teleportation spell!"_

" _SILENCE! Finally… Now, I do not know, why Saphira hatched for this dangerous being, but let us look at it from the other side… Maybe it is someone like him, whom we need to deal with the Mad One."_

" _This creature is worse than a Shade! How can you even dare to think this?"_

" _Maybe because our other choices aren't that good? Princess with a lot of complexes and family problems, boy from a farm, whose father started the varden movement and didn't have enough courage to step in and raise his son, another boy, son of Morzan the Forsworn, who is the half-brother to previous boy. And this unknown one, who had already taken Saphira."_

" _We cannot do anything. Moreover the invaders managed to block our influence somehow…"_

" _That is something I truly fear."_

" _Nevertheless, our ability to send dreams is still with us."_

…

Usually when Naruto swept into meditative state that replaced his ability and need to dream, since he became Nazgul, he didn't see any dreams. However, this one could be called dream, and yet… He saw a man with blood-red hair, clad into mantle. He was torturing the raven-haired she-elf.

Naruto understood that this 'dream' must have been someone's magic action. However… he sensed the magic of the redhead, faintly, from the south he could sense him. If he looked from the Spirit World, he was seen much better.

A distant red glow that he will need to deal with. He already sensed the malice and madness in his magical and spirit energy, he understood that there will be no civil conversation. Arrogance of his opponent and Naruto's own despise of Shade will not let it.

Both of them were too similar and too different to agree on something beside the death of another.

…

Durza was one of the greatest servants of king Galbatorix, since death of Morzan. His prowess with magic and swordsmanship skills made him a worthy rival even to the Riders themselves. At least that is what Galbatorix said.

He cleansed his hands of blood and walked away from the dungeon. She-elf was still persistent. His inability to get the answers out of her infuriated Shade, but the process itself… Durza must admit that he had lot of pleasuring moments dragging her on the border between life and death.

Durza walked up, into his personal chambers and prepared his weapons and armor. So… he was among first who saw the green fireball falling from the sky, when he decided to look at of the window.

Naruto had a good day. He was flying over the city, throwing green fireballs upon its denizens. For several days he was looking at the walls of Gil'ead trying to formulate a plan to sneak into the city, until his patience ran off and he decided to simply… siege it. Green fireballs will be a great distraction, while he is freeing the she-elf. Saphira will be their escape route.

Durza swore under his breath, he saw shadows in the sky and presumed that fucking egg that she-elf denied him managed to hatch. However… how is it possible for dragon to breathe fire this early? Especially such unnatural fire…

Durza opened the door when something fell from the sky and landed in front of him. He couldn't see anything in dust cloud so it was nearly impossible to evade the small glowing dagger that pierced him. Shade fell to his knees and sword of his enemy struck like a lightning.

Green flames that covered the blade was all that he remembered.

Naruto entered the tower, under which were dungeons. He was lucky and this so-called Shade was quickly neutralized. Soldiers of Empire that he had faced during his path to dungeons weren't all that great. He easily dealt with them.

Following unique magic signature of she-elf, Naruto reached her cell and opened her door with a kick. Yeah… Only true Dark Lords can open all the doors with a kick. She lied on the stone floor of her cell. Bearing signs of sadistic torture that Durza inflicted on her, she seemed unconscious, but Naruto sensed that she went into some kind of meditative trance.

She must have placed herself into one to deny Shade any kind of knowledge about varden.

Situation was worse than he thought. Empire captive was in no condition to walk, after all the torture that she had suffered, he was surprised that she was still alive. He needed to somehow get her out of here… but how?

"Need a hand?"

Naruto turned to see a familiar face. Brom, the old bard from Carvahall. Armed to the teeth and covered by his greyish cloak, he instantly reminded Naruto the Rangers of the North.

And the Arnor Baldes that some of them had.

Naruto hissed remembering Rangers and their blades. Dunedain truly are frightening.

"Brom." Muttered he. "I knew that you weren't an ordinary human, who are you? How did you manage to get here, before me?"

"A bit of magic. As for your other question… besides being a bard, a gardener and sometimes other things… I'm founder of the varden, young Rider. Now, I believe Lady Arya needs our help. Take her and follow me, I will get us out of this mess."

"Just one more question… Why shall I follow you?" asked Naruto gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Really Naruto… you wish to fight someone who bested Morzan?" asked Brom, unsheathed strange, red-bladed sword.

Instead Naruto just smiled.

"I exist to best the strongest of the strong." Green flames covered his blade. "I will gladly gut you right here and now."

"And what about the girl?" asked Brom.

"Hmm… you are right. I may be Nazgul, but I never leave unfinished business. Let's get her out. Then you can take her and we will separate our ways."

" **Saphira… Change of plans."**

…

Blue dragoness, to her own dismay still didn't manage to breathe out fire. So… Naruto created a back up plan in chance if he will need another bombardment and he will be nowhere near Saphira. He prepared several containers with rather flammable liquid.

Saphire will get them into the air and when they be falling upon the city… Chaos will be guaranteed. Naruto didn't want to use that plan, because if something will go wrong he will be trapped inside the city.

"How did your dragon managed to breath fire?" asked Brom. "She must have hatched only several month ago, it's a miracle that she managed to fly… Unless you did something to her with this dreadful magic of yours."

"Hey! Give me some slack, old man." Carrying Arya and running, while supporting somewhat civil conversation with possible enemy… well doing so many tasks that required careful touch was hard even for Naruto. "I wouldn't have done something like that, I know the consequences it can cause. She can't breathe fire, I, on the other hand, can through fireballs."

"Hmm… what kind of ancient words could have summoned such power?" asked he.

"Don't know." Answered Naruto. "My magic is vastly different from yours."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not need this Ancient Language of yours to cast magic or reign your power. I AM power. I AM magic. The difference between us is simple, Brom… you are trying t learn how to breathe, I do it naturally."

Brom understood. Young man… no, being that followed him and carried Arya like sack of potatoes, was way too dangerous. He was like Shade, yet definitely stronger. More refined. Comparing Shade like Durza and whatever was Naruto, was like comparing a picture made by three-year old child with masterpiece of talented artist.

Naruto's origin, if of course that was his name, definitely started in darkness. Whatever or whomever changed him… Galbatorix never had such skill. It was like something that belonged to higher plans created Naruto. To serve what purpose? That was unknown.

To hunt whatever he was hunting? He looked more like a warrior, than a hunter. Moreover if it was true, then what kind of warriors led the armies where he came from?

Maybe he was needed as an agent behind the frontlines? Hmm… that was closer. He was powerful and skilled enough, to deal with several people at once, to assassinate, to sabotage enemy's lines… It came to Brom's mind that the creature was a definition of words 'secret agent'.

"You don't trust me?" asked Naruto "Quite smart of ya. After all… you don't know me. I am a complete enigma. So kind of dark creature that by some accident became a Rider. Someone, who has a way to deal with your problems, but will not lift a finger to deal with your problems. No cooperation from me means no Saphira for your varden."

"Saphira?" Brom's eyes widened when he heard the dragoness name. "You called your dragon Spahira? Better yet… the dragon is a she?!"

"Yes…" Naruto's smile gave him similarity with a snake. "I can bet that last female dragon is very needed… both by you and your allies and Empire and Mad King."

"You are too smart for your own good." Said Brom.

"I'm just that awesome old coot." Answered Naruto. "Deal with it."

"Younglings these days…" shook his head Brom. "Look! They are closing the gates!"

"They cannot close…" Naruto started to gather magical energy turning it into massive green fireball. "Something that isn't here anymore!"

Then he threw it.

When magic fire collided with the gates it caused explosion. Green flames flew into different directions setting people aflame. Smell of burning flesh filled the air and agonizing screams shattered the silence. Naruto didn't care about it. He and Brom jumped through the hole and quickly disappeared from sight using magic.

…

Sometime later Brom was trying to heal Arya's wounds, while Naruto communicated with Saphira and sharpened his sword. Part of him that belonged to young human and held a lot of his original compassion desired to help. Other part that belonged to ever-calculating Nazgul warned him that pointy-eared bastards shall not be trusted.

While Naruto quite literally argued with himself, Brom silently sat near him. Finally having a reason to focus on something else, he turned his head to an old 'bard'.

"She is dying." Finally said Brom. "I do not know what kind of poison Durza used and I can only do as much as I already did. I healed her wounds, but poison remains inside her body. It's a matter of time before her inner organs will collapse."

"Hmm… And if I will get the poison out of her system?" asked young Nazgul.

"If you somehow will manage to do this… well it can give her a fighting chance, but her body has taken a toll. We need to find a way to increase her chances of survival." answered Brom.

"My magic is that of Life and Death. I can get the poison out of her organism, but I will need a… sacrifice to breathe life into her." Said Naruto.

"What kind of sacrifice?" asked Brom. His hand slowly moved to his sword.

"Something alive. Deer, pig, cow… humans or other beings are preferable; their life-force is more potent." Answered Naruto.

"So… where shall we take the animal from?"

"You can think about it…" answered Naruto, sitting beside Arya with his legs crossed. "While I'm getting poison out of her."

…

Everywhere around Arya was darkness, usually, normal alive beings will try to return to the light, but she knew what awaited her. Torture and pain. And Questioning. Lot of questioning. Galbatorix wanted results and Durza was anxious to give him them.

He tortured her for days and nights, but failed to get what he wanted. Princess sent herself here and prepared herself to die in solitude. In this darkness.

Then something changed. She looked down into the depth of dark nothingness and saw something. It was different. Even among the darkness that surrounded them it seemed blacker and darkner, like cloud of black energy that moved her way with high speed.

Fearing that this was some trick from Durza, Arya tried to move, but shadow just increased it's speed, covering itself in green ethereal flames. It grabbed her and then Arya saw only the light.

With a gasp she returned to her senses. She saw three beings in front of her. Brom, former Rider and founder of the varden, an unknown, covered by black cloak head to toe and… a dragon. When Arya saw the blue-scaled creature, she blinked several times, falling into some kind of stupor.

At first she thought that she was either dreaming or hallucinating, but pain in her body quickly returned her to reality. Then she looked into the dragon eyes… dragon looked into hers… She tried to reach the dragon with her thoughts, but something protected young dragon's mind like an iron wall. Minute later she sensed how someone gently touched her mind. Arya tried to focus, to grasp the content of message, but her stay in Gil'ead's dungeons instantly reminded about itself, via nasty and painful consquences.

Several minutes of staring into each others eyes was interrupted by gentle coughing.

Arya and dragon turned their heads to the source of their disturbance. Brom, looked at them with unknown man standing right near him. When Arya looked at him at first, she thought that he wasn't all that special, but the first view was very untrustworthy.

To her horror she sensed that he was somehow similar to Durza, yet also different. Comparing him and Shade was like comparing elf and man, humanoid in appearance, but weakest elves managed feats that most humans will thought impossible.

He was dark. Most certainly dark. Dark in his nature, not in something else. Why did young dragon chosen him to become a Rider? Wasn't there someone more… honorable? Arya berated herself. Truth to be told, she was just jealous.

She too wanted to became a Rider. To belonged to greatest champions of Alagaesia… yet, the one who was chosen was this… this… creature. Maybe the dragon was right. Arya sighed.

Previous Riders messed up big. Humans and elves alike. Dragons are now extinct. Madman rules over people and both dwarves and elves consider option of no aggression towards his Empire. They believe that by closing their borders they can somehow deal with coming crisis.

Fools! All of them! Madman will not stop until he will not have a n Order of Dragon Riders, restored and under his control.

…

Sometime later Arya sat near Brom and looked at Saphira and Naruto, who sat near each other. Naruto held his sword close to himself, as if expecting betrayal from them. Arya huffed. As if she would lower herself to something like this.

"Very wise policy." Said Brom, as if he was feeling her mood. "He doesn't trust us."

Arya raised her eyebrow.

"After all…" continued old bard. "Who we are to him? Complete strangers, who wish to pull him into the war that isn't his own."

"It _is_ his war." Said Arya. "He is a Rider. It became his, since he was chosen by his dragon."

"This is a war of varden, elves and dwarves against Empire." Answered Brom. "Let's be honest, neither side is actually very close to him. Heck, if his dragon wasn't female, Galbatorix would have been more preferable to him than us."

"What? Why?" asked Arya genially surprised.

"I do not know what he is, but creatures like him can live only in Empire. Among our allies he would have been instantly…" Brom made a pause. "The only thing that protects him from such a fate is the fact that Saphira will die with him and her death, is the death of entire dragon race."

"Then what can we do?" asked Arya absolutely horrified by the grim future before them.

"The only thing we can do in such times. We can hope that better times will come." Answered Brom.

Unknown to them, both dragoness and her Dark Rider listened to their conversation.

" _How… generous of them decide everything for us."_ noted Saphira.

" **And you still doubt my standing?"** asked Naruto. **"Can't you see that they never deserved the power that was granted to them through your pact?"**

" _Yes… it pains me to agree with such a drastic measure, but we will act on our own. Neither varden, elves, dwarves or Galbatorix can truly become our allies."_ Said Saphira. _"What shell we do if they will… overreact?"_

Naruto's eyes flowed with ethereal green flames.

 **We will show them true fear."**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Shadows of War, Lord of the Rings, Inheritance Cycle, Dragon Age or any other game, book or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Nazgul.**

 **Chapter III.**

 **Isle Vroengard. Citadel of Zog the Eternal**.

Zog stopped in front of massive circle, finishing his inspection. Unfortunately he will not be able to raise the whole Order as he planned before, the undead will be too powerful and unruly. Instead, he decided to use plague of undeath to desecrate graveyards all-over entire Empire and Surda. He didn't want to trifle with elves, he wasn't powerful enough, but if his plan will turn out right, they will face their extinction, after his undead will deal with Empire, Surda, the Varden and dwarves.

Zog once again took Adamant into his hands.

Orc tried to use the shard as rare as possible, but the situation where he will not survive otherwise arose constantly. He closed his eyes focusing on the shards power. Screams and whispers filled his ears. Necromancer presumed that it was tips of music and melodies that the Goblets witnessed during the creation of Arda.

Such power, even in such tiny fragmented state was too much for mortal to handle, but Zog never used it per se. If he was tasked with creation of best synonymous… He would think about a dam. He could just open several sections, but he couldn't control the mass of water itself.

And he once again opened it.

Energy flowed into the magic circle. Before he started, Zog waited for suitable weather. He waited for low. Massive storm clouds that will carry the energy of his spell through kingdoms. Column of green energy hit the clouds and green lightning started to pierce it in different directions.

Light stopped by the magic circle with pentagram continued to glow. Now came the hardest part. Zog raised his hand with burning emerald flame on his palm and then pointed it in the way of the continent. Turning his palm into a fist. Flame burnt his flesh, but Zog was too focused to feel pain.

If he will lose control over the spell now, it will either resurrect the Order or just dissolve upon the ocean. Minute after minute, hour after hour, Zog continued to hold his spell until happened something that even he couldn't predict.

When clouds reached the Spine, energy from the spell was sapped into the ground… Then came the quakes. However, they weren't usual earthquakes. Zog felt how someone rolled in sleep, shook the earth in process.

Whoever it was… his spell awakened him. Usually he would be glad to know that his magic returned something great into this world. However even his madness couldn't override fear that he had felt as he sensed the awakening power of the mighty creature.

"What have I done?" muttered old orc, terrified after seeing result of his work. For the first time in his career as warlock and necromancer… he felt nothing but despair and pure terror.

…

Naruto opened his eyes, returning from his meditative state. Unimaginable power wave came from the north.

"What is it?" asked Brom, who also felt it.

"I feel its evil." Shivered Arya. Usually she would have just shrug the sensation off, but she was still too weak after Durza's torture.

"We need to move." Said Naruto. "Power wave came from the Spine. I will need more information about this region, I hope that your 'Varden' understand the importance of knowledge and do not treat books like some of the Galbatorix's loyalists."

When he stayed near the cities to buy or trade food, he sometimes noticed how local bailiff , or some guards confiscated books and burnt them. Looks like blacklisting in Empire was a bit extreme.

"Why did you agree to help us?" asked Brom.

"I didn't." answered Naruto. "Our interests simply… don't interfere with each others. For a while I will need your help and you will need mine."

"The Varden will try to force you to ally with them." Said Brom.

"Then they will choke on their own blood." Answered Naruto with his eyes slightly glowing green.

"Easy there." said Brom. "I already see that forcing you to do something will bring us only harm."

"I hope your commanders share your wisdom."

…

 _He steered in his slumber, anxious for bloodshed, mayhem and destruction. Dreams with memories of old battle clouded his mind. He felt the smell burning flesh and heard screams of despair from the terrified little creatures somewhere on earth. Everything was like he preferred._

 _Until he came._

 _Earendil. He remembered their fight and his fall upon the pikes of Thangorodrim. However, even the famed hero failed to end him. Will of his master sent him here. Under the earth he waited and tried to heal his wounds, but even his power failed to heal it._

 _Until he had sensed the mass of magic energy that slowly came closer to him. If people saw his smile, they, without a doubt would have died from fear. He sucked the power from the spell and used it to start the healing process._

 _Soon he will be free._

 _Soon skies will belong to him._

 _Soon everyone will once again learn to fear the shadow of his wings._

…

Beor Mountains. Ten mile high, this massive and long mountain chain was situated on the south border of Hadarac Desert, natural defense that covered dwarves from Empire's attacks. To the west was Surda, that supported the Varden, so Empire's armies will face a lot of hardships before the soldiers will manage to reach the Varden's hideout. Even if they will find it out.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't have time to think about natural defenses, strategic value and all other shit… He was looking through countless manuscripts in the library of Farthen Dur.

"I hope there isn't any kind of illness that you can get constantly sniffing all this dust." Said Brom as he had entered the library. Arya followed him as silent shadow.

"There is one actually…" said Naruto as he looked through countless scrolls. "However, I will not suffer it because of my regeneration. Hmm… interesting."

"What is it?" asked Brom as he walked closer to Naruto and looked over this shoulder. "Is it chronicles of ancient dwarf kings' rule?"

"Yes. Listen. During the times of Holstingar the Second, elves and dwarves made a pact to never live near the spine, or in case of the dwarves to build their settlements there. Hmm… It seems that report of someone called Azkael the Mad forced them do this… Strange… Why would they listen to someone with such strange title?"

"Azkael?" asked Arya. "I heard that name. It belonged to the mage of my kin, whose wisdom was legendary. In the end of his life though, he became mad and died soon after. Interesting fact: he turned mad after he traveled to the Spine. Always muttered something about rushing jaws."

"Rusting jaws… where did I hear this?" muttered Naruto as he tried to get the information from his mind. Strange words twirled in his mind, reminding about something he had heard before. Something that he couldn't quite remember.

"Anyway, leader of the Varden wishes to speak with you." Said Brom.

"I thought that we have discussed this, Brom." Answered Naruto, with steel in his gaze. "I will not help you deal with Galbatorix. Hell, I do not know how long can I stay!"

"Well… we will discuss everything, while we visit Ajihad." Firmly stated Brom.

"You still prefer to deny the truth Brom." Said Naruto. "We will see how will you react when the time will come for me to go… far away, with Saphira."

"You have duties as Rider!" finally exploded Brom. "And you are expected to fulfill them."

"My duties and servitude lays only in serving my own ideal of Dark Will. The only ones, who can order me around, are Melkor, Sauron or the Nine. You are neither of them. So… shut up and try to use your brain to truly grasp the situation you are in."

…

Unlike other members of the Varden, whom Naruto met in Farthen Dur, Ajihad showed wisdom and didn't try to persuade him into servitude of the Varden. Instead he was more interested in fate Arya's torturer, Durza.

"Naruto." Started he, after ceremonial dinner. "From Arya I heard that she was captured by Durza. Din't you face him during your fight in Gil'ead?"

"I faced and killed many, Ajihad. Maybe that… Durza fellow was among them. Can you please… elaborate? Maybe said Durza had some kind of special features?" asked Naruto.

Ajihad put his fingers in a lock I front of his face.

"First of all… It's his unique magic presence. Very similar to yours. At first, we even thought that you were a Shade yourself, but your hair was golden and all hair-color of all Shades is blood red. It changes after their merge with dark spirits whom they summon and cannot control."

"Hmm… Blood-red hair? I remember one pale-skinned freak, whom I beheaded near tower's entrance. He was surprised by my sudden appearance and dust cloud limited his vision. I beheaded him, but I believe that it wasn't something that can end his existence."

"Unfortunately." Agreed with him Ajihad. "Shade will return. And he will try to claim your head."

"I'm not surprised." Answered Naruto. "However, if he thinks that he will so easily triumph in our battle, he is in for a rather rude awakening from his delusional fantasy."

Ajihad smiled, seeing confident face of the young Rider.

"It's good to see that you are ready for another fight. However, there several other matters. First of them, the Twins."

Naruto growled. Arrogant twin mages, who tried to break his mind defenses during his arrival to Farthen Dur. Arrogant mages tried to rip his knowledge from his mind, but their double attack failed against passive mental defense that guarded Naruto's mind.

Since that moment Twins lost their consciousness and still haven't awakened. Not that Ajihad was angry. Of course, Twins were greatest mages in the Farthen Dur, but their arrogance and abuse of power given to them by previous leaders led to problems with mages among the Varden.

"You still need to pass the test." Continued Ajihad. "Since the Twins aren't… capable of evaluating your skill with magic, we decided that simple one-on-one battle. Arya volunteered to help."

Turning his head I direction of elven maiden, Naruto noticed well-hidden fire that burned I her eyes. She was ready to spill blood. His blood, to be accurate, but Naruto wouldn't be himself, if he will shy away from challenge. He narrowed his eyes… challenge accepted.

…

Arya furiously cleaned her sword. This… this… man, Arya still denied his title of Rider, no matter his prowess in battle, magic arts or choice of certain blue-scaled dragoness, no… this bastard had all kind of powers, yet he still decided to not use it for right cause! This fact alone infuriated her to no end!

It reminded her about countless arguments with her mother, which led to her current life among the Varden. She tried to see her as rarely as possible, her mother's policy regarding the 'younger races' infuriated Arya, especially self-isolation.

If only she had power of Dragon Rider, but Saphira had chosen another. Shade-like being who rescued her from Gil'ead. She didn't know what to think. From one side he was an egoistical bastard, at least from her point of view, from another… he sieged Gil'ead and banished Durza from material plane for a while.

She grabbed her sword and walked to one of many halls of Farthen Dur. Naruto waited for her, with his sword already unsheathed. Arya get her sword ready and two clashed in the middle of the hall. Countless members of the Varden gathered to witness their duel.

Many saw how different mages fought, some witness battle prowess of the elves before, but none had ever seen something like those two. Two swords clashed with each other, Naruto's flaming blade clashed with elegant elven blade of Arya, with mystical glyphs on blade gloving with power.

Green sparks from blade fell upon the stone floor. Arya gritted her teeth trying to overpower her opponent. However, while she held her sword with both hands, Naruto swayed his blade in one-arm grip, easily forcing her to step backwards, attack after attack.

Arya breathed heavily, her opponent, on the other hand, was still fresh as if their duel did not even start. Green flames covered Naruto's left arm, with speed of lightning he stabbed his clawed hand forward, trying to grab, scratch or burn Arya.

He was too fast even by elf standarts, but Arya managed to evade his strike if barely. However, she got into his trap. Disorientated by flame, she didn't manage to see Naruto's next attack. Handle of his sword struck her head and she fell to her knees.

Elves are naturally more durable than humans, a common traits between elves of Alagaesia and Arda. However, beings like Naruto were created to battle them, and they had enough force in their punch to knock out even the most stubborn enemies.

So… when Arya started to raise up, Naruto's punch sent her back… and again… and again… and again… elven pride demanded retribution and stubbornness that let her prevail in countless battles before, didn't let Arya give up. Moreover, at stake were her own believes.

She grew up listening the tales about noble Dragon Riders, who helped those in need and protected peace all over Alagaesia. She finally met one and he even saved her, but there was one little problem… he was… strange. Too strange for his own good.

Shade-like being, whose powers were as effective as alien they were to magic of Ancient Language. Arya was angry with him, yet she adored his stand. Even all alone, he didn't fear. He kept his calm before the mightiest leaders of the Varden and dreadful servants of Galbatorix.

She wanted to be like him, yet she also hated him… these double feeling of hate and inspiration became the reason for this duel. She tried to stand firm. She hoped that her natural talents and skills that she had acquired during her life will secure her victory.

However, Naruto wasn't normal mortal. Knowledge and skills of Dark Lord and the Nazgul put inside of him turned him into army of his own. Whoever decided to deul him, will find himself or herself watly outnumbered.

Blade fell from Arya's hands. World spin in front of her, but she was still conscious. She raised her head. Brom grabbed Naruto's hand stopping his next punch.

"She is beaten. Let her go." Said Brom.

"She didn't recognize defeat." Hissed Naruto. "Battle continues until one recognizes his or her defeat, or loses consciousness, she is still willing to fight and I will give her the fight she so much desired."

"I will not allow this cruelty to continue any longer!" angrily stated Brom.

"You dare to interfere in our duel?" Naruto's eyes burnt with unholy green flames. "You dare to desecrate the holy right?"

Second later his blade touched Brom's neck. Naruto's steel gaze promised former Rider nothing but suffering and anguish. He didn't know how, but looks like he managed to touch something inside this cold killing machine… and it will be his doom in the end.

However, something gained his attention. He turned his head to see bloody and beaten Arya once again standing on her legs. Shaking, but not wavering. Flames in his eyes dimmed a little.

"What and unwavering spirit." Said young Nazgul. "There is no sight better than resolve like this." He made a step to once again confront elven princess, but Brom placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Look closer, Naruto. She had lost her consciousness, while she was standing. You won." Said he continuing to hold Nazgul at his place.

"Tch. Looks like you are right. Nevertheless, Brom, I do not see it as my victory. You have interfered in our battle and have offended not only me, but our dear princess too. Tell Lady Arya that I'm awaiting her again, when she will deem herself ready to continue. And Brom…" he stopped near the exit from underground hall and turned to former Rider, showing that his eyes once again burnt with fire. "Do something like this again and I _will_ kill you."

"You are welcomed to try, punk." Whispered old Rider as he went to help Arya.

" _I heard that!"_

…

Arya returned to her senses in pain. She remembered how she fought with young Nazgul, how fast and powerful he was… how she fell, but decided to not yield. How Brom interfered in their fight, how she denied defeat and how Nazgul was glad that she fought…

He was strange… As if he gave respect only to those, who fight, risking their lives and prevail in the end. However, it was strange… It was like nobody except the Nazgul himself thought that she could win. She could nearly hear his voice in her head.

"Fight me! _Fight me!_ **FIGHT ME!** "

She heard that order, that call and she followed it. She fought knowing that she was no match for him. Yet there was not even a hint of superiority in his eyes. Only desire to fight. Arya remembered this moment. In fight he reminded her dangerous predator gracious, yet deadly, beautiful, yet terrifying. She knew that comparing like this will not tell anything about him to humans, yet elf nature in her could saw him only in such way.

During the moments of their fight, she saw him from new, different angles, which she didn't even suspect to exist. Usually, when she meets with new people, most of them focused on her beauty and didn't look past it.

This infuriated her to no end. Arya felt herself compared to nothing, but good cover, yet there was much more in her than this.

Since their first meeting, Nazgul looked deeper. He was never seduced by her beauty, even when he carried her absolutely naked from her cell in Gil'ead. When she challenged him to battle. She feared that he will disagree, but he measured her talent and deemed her worthy of this duel.

The fact that she was deemed worthy to fight by such mighty being, who even thought that she had a chance to win give a huge boost to her sense of self-esteem.

She tried to rise on her elbow, but fell back with a moan. Naruto surely wasn't holding back. It felt like her entire body was broken.

"Don't try to rise Arya." Said Brom. "Take it easy. We barely managed to get that bastard away from you, he didn't want to stop until you admitted defeat or lost your consciousness."

"You interfered." That was all that she said. "I fought in one of the greatest duels of my life and you dared to…"

She breathed in and breathed out.

"What did he do?" asked she. "I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't have let you had your way."

"I used the fact that you lost your consciousness, while you were still standing and declared him a victor. Surprisingly he didn't recognize his victory. He said that I had interfered. He also added that he awaits you at the same place, when you are ready."

"Surprising courtesy from… someone like him." said Arya. "Can I see him?"

"Not right now." Answered Brom. "Your body isn't ready for such activities. Rest, sleep, recover. Maybe after that we will think about the second match."

"Children." Thought Brom as he left Arya's room. "Fighting actually can be something that they often use instead of simple conversation. Children never change, be they frightening Nazgul, or century old elven maidens. Interesting… I don't remember Eragon being like this."

…

Naruto meditated beside Saphira, when Brom and Ajihad had entered the chamber where he lived.

"Arya life isn't in danger." Said Brom. "I think that you need to know this."

"Her life wasn't in danger… of course if someone from your the Varden didn't do anything." Smiled Naruto under his hood.

"What do you mean by that, Naruto?" sternly asked Ajihad. "You mean that there is a betrayer among us?"

"Betrayer? Betrayer means one. You have at least pair of rats." Answered him Naruto. "Haven't met all of the Varden yet. Can't tell how bad is your rat infestation. By the way… where are the Twins?"

Since twin magicians returned to their senses nobody saw them and even if Ajihad searched for them trying to gain their council about Naruto, his warriors didn't find even a trace of them.

"You mean that they…"

"Double agents of Galbatorix? Yes, for a long time, actually. Before you say something about magic oaths… There are several ways to bypass them. And Galbatorix knows them better than anyone." Naruto's smile grew even wider. "However… right now you do not need to care about them."

"We have a pair of Galbatorix rats, who were our best mages and knows about our position a bit too much." Angrily stated Ajihad. "Sorry, but I think that I have the reason to worry."

"It will not matter… when Galbatorix will die."

"This will not happen anytime soon." Smiled Brom. "Unless you finally decided to help us?"

"I do not need to help you, Brom. His days are numbered, as are ours… possibly." Answered Naruto. "Come I will show you."

In mere moments they found themselves in circle of green flames. Gone were stone walls of Farthen Dur. Gone was Hadarac Desert in the north, they had found themselves in mountains of the Spine.

"It's the Spine." Muttered Brom. "Why are we here?"

"To see… the truth." Answered Naruto. At this moment another earthquake shook the land. It seemed so powerful that entire mountain shook from it. "I will show you… what's getting up."

With wave of his hand, Naruto once again transported them. This time they were deep underground. Streams of magma slowly moved around big black object that seemed quite familiar to Brom.

"This is the cause of the earthquake?" asked Ajihad. "What is this?"

"Not what. Who."

At this moment dragon decided to stretch his neck. Brom finally understood, why the massive black object seemed so familiar. Dragon… who could have thought. Dragon, who survived the genocide caused by Galbatorix. With him…

"You look rather happy Brom. Why so?" asked Naruto.

"Can't you understand, Naruto? It's a dragon! Wild, unallied with Galbatorix! We can…"

"You can what?" raised his eyebrow Naruto. His entire view showed Brom, how much of an imbecile Naruto saw him. "Oh… let me guess… You somehow want to use Ancalagon the Black in your war with Galbatorix, yes? Then let me give you several facts. First of all, he will not follow you. Ancalagon follows only his Master, Melkor. Right now… he rolls in his sleep, but the fact that he started to move, means only one thing. He is awakening, his movements causes these earthquakes. Let me tell you what will happen when he will get to the surface. First, he will deal with current biggest and meanest dragon, hence Urubaen will turn into burning fields. Then he will do what he was born for and forests of Elesmerra will suffer his wrath. After that, he will sense the dwarves' gold and Farthen Dur will fall. Questions?"

"Maybe we can…"

"Brom, he was born and bred to destroy elves, men and dwarves. Ancalagon the Black was… is the biggest and most terrifying dragon ever born. He, in a way is like a dragon of Galbatorix, only he is cruel on his own volition. The will of the First Dark Lord leads him into battle. According to this will, he is supposed to clean the land of the Light."

"And by the 'Light' you mean…"

"You Brom. Humans, elves and dwarves. All those who denied Morgoth."

"How… how large is the dragon? I don't think that one will be enough to…"

"Brom…" Naruto's grim tone forced him to stop mumbling. "Why do you think the Spine was named so?"

"No… Impossible… He is that… enormous?"

…

In south parts of spine nobody expected that earthquakes that started several weeks ago and slowly intensified will suddenly stop. Until the ground erupted, showing the large head of enormous black dragon. Entire mountain chain shook as he slowly get rid of his stone shackles.

The spine shook as dragon moved in the earth, while tried to get out, he destroyed entire sections of mountain chain, fortunately, human settlements on the north were not destroyed. Finally Ancalagon the Black opened his massive wings and it seemed like massive shadow covered the sun, so big was the black dragon.

Of course, Ancalagon was alone. He didn't had countless dragons by his side anymore, nevertheless he was still the biggest, most powerful and most violent dragon of both Arda and Alagaesia. His wings caused small hurricanes as he flew into the air.

First of all, his concurrent, then… entire world.

…

When Galbatorix lost his dragon he wanted nothing but found himself another. He thirsted to fly again. To be part of a union that was denied to him. In a way, when he stole Shriukan from his rightful partner he once again felt this union, but the price was too high.

He slowly succumbed to madness and his growing arrogance turned his into egotistical maniac, who didn't care about suffering of others and thirsted nothing but power.

Now, bloody and burnt he once again laid on earth, looking at the body of his dead dragon. Only this time, it was another dragon, who had slain him. He looked up into two burning red suns that were his eyes. He was naïve to even think that something in his arsenal can wound such a beast…

Maybe if he had something akin to a Dauthdaert, he could… no… no… something like thos was too disgusting even for him. Weapon created for simple purpose, for dragon slaying… it was like the cause of his fall manifested in physical form.

" **What a pitiful creature you are."** Said a thunder-like booming voice atop of him. **"To think that one of my brethren let someone like you to ride him… Pathetic. He deserved his death, as will you… in time."**

Galbatorix was awestruck. Dragon was speaking! But how, they usually speak using magic, but this one was… His ray of thoughts was stopped as something shattered his mental shields. He felt like something ripped him apart, looked over, threw away what it deemed unnecessary and unneeded and once again stitched.

" **Rise your armies puppet king. The last hour of elves has come. I will show them power of Dark Lord and have my revenge for defeat above the spires of Thangorodrim!"** eyes of the black dragon burnt with unholy light , while fires of ancient flames ignited inside his chest. **"Then will be the turn of men. I let these bastards live for far too long, they will answer for what Earendil did! Blasted seafarer, how dared he try and conquer my skies?!"**

…

Arya finally fully healed stood near Ajihad, Brom, King Hrothgar and, surprisingly, Naruto. They listened to reports of their spies from Empire caused by appearance of the dragon.

" _I hope you understand that he will not negotiate."_ If poison in Naruto's words could kill, he would have dealt with entire army of Galbatorix, himself, the Forsworn, their dragons and countless dark beings that obeyed the orders of Dark Rider. _"Or you still think that we can do something with words? Be my gust Brom, serve as Ancalagon's snack."_

"Please, let us all calm down." Said Ajihad as he turned to Naruto. "Rider, unlike us you have information about this… abomination. I beg you, tell us something."

" _Hmm… I do not have as much information as you wish. Unfortunately, it will not ease your fears. I do not know a way to deal with the dragon."_ Answered Rider. "However, to understand his… hatred… you need to listen to a story. A story of god named Eru…"

For hours, Naruto told them about creation of Arda and pantheon that Eru made. About Melkor, who couldn't create, but could change and about all problems that he caused to them.

"So… correct me if I'm not right… All these wars started… because of some gems?" asked Hrothgar.

" _Not some gems, High King. They carried the part of the Eternal Light inside them. The one that was birthed in darkness, when world was born. It wasn't war for gems, it was war for power."_

"Okay… but how this concerns us?"

" _Ancalagon was born and bred to protect Thangorodrom, greatest stronghold of Melkor himself, his capital per se. Under his command were countless other dragons, lesser in size but countless in numbers, their combined assault stopped even onslaught of Valar themselves, until the hero Earendil didn't enter the fray. For day and night, he and his warriors battled alongside Valar against Dragon Flight of Ancalagon. In the end the black dragon fell from skies, destroying Thangorodrim with his fall."_

"Then how is he here?" asked Arya. "Especially if he is dead?"

" _He could have not been dead. Just gravely wounded."_ Corrected her Naruto. _"Also, we do not know what kind of consequences the death of such mighty creature brings. I believe that ancient ones sealed him under the earth, hoping that he will use all of his powers to stay alive. In a way, they were right, but he somehow managed to heal. Now he is going to continue what he had started."_

Couldn't they burry him anywhere else?" asked Brom.

" _War of Wrath ended in first Era, which was thousand upon thousand of years ago!"_ answered Naruto. _"Brom, back then, there were no one, who lived in Alagaesia. Heck, there could have been no Alagaesia at all."_

"This leaves us with only one question…" said High King. "What will we do? No… What _can_ we do?"

At this moments one of the Varden burst through the doors.

"My lords! Galbatorix army… they had left their bases… and moved to the north."

"North?" asked Arya dreading what she had heard.

"Yes… North. They are going to ravage the forests of Ellesmera." Said Brom as he had left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Shadows of War, Lord of the Rings, Inheritance Cycle, Dragon Age or any other game, book or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Nazgul.**

 **Chapter IV.**

 **Remnants of the Urubaen. Several weeks after its destruction by Ancalagon**.

Naruto tried to focus, but countless dead around him, made his concentration waver. Black dragon took his time destroying the capital. He saw burnt corpses of men, women and children. Some were with melted weapons, clad in melted armor, others… simple burnt bones, cracked from the heat of dragon flame.

"How many dead…" whispered Arya, who decided to follow him.

"Much more will join them if we will not…" Naruto stopped, to deflect an arrow, which flew their way. "Show yourself, cowards!"

To his surprise, orcs showed themselves nearly immediately. Led by several mystics they quickly surrounded them, raising massive crossbows and aiming at him and Arya.

"Foolish screesher." Said one of the mystics. "Wise Zog had foretold your arrival. You will not have dragon eggs. Nor will you get the last weapon that will manage to stop the Rampage of Ancalagon!"

"There exists a weapon that can stop him?" asked Naruto raising his brow. "Thanks for the information, it is rather valuable. Saphira, now!"

His dragon companion followed the plan. Naruto expected that they may get into some trouble, so he asked Saphira to look over them from the sky. Fortunately clouds were low.

Streams of blue fire burnt down orcs with crossbows and, finally assured that Arya will not be killed on his watch, Naruto unsheathed the Morgul Blade. This time he didn't even use his sword, infamous poison, cursed dagger was enough.

He dodged attacked from the right and stabbed Morgul Blade under orc's chin, seeing another orc raising his sword to cleave him in half, Naruto threw the blade, getting it right into the orc's eye. When he started to fall, Naruto ripped his scimitar from orc's still warm hands and threw it into another orc.

He managed to evade the spinning blade, but he lost his opponent and next moment Morgul Blade pierced his kidney. Meanwhile Arya elegantly dealt with her opponents. Her movements were swift and deadly, from the side young elf looked as if she was dancing some elegant yet very difficult dance.

Nevertheless, numbers of the dead orcs increased near her with tremendous speed, but her dance finally broke when heavily armed orcs with large shields entered the field.

"Arya! Get of there!" screamed Naruto , but it was too late. Surrounded by the orcs, Arya was forced to stop her dance. Their shields and armor protected orcs from any kind of sudden move. Slowly, they surrounded Arya and raised their spears. Naruto chose this moment to attack.

His blade, covered by green flames, struck the nearby orc like lightning. Heavy armor and shield didn't save him from mystical weapon, orc was cut open from head to his belt. When orc fell, for several seconds all attention of his comrades sifted to Naruto, moreover, with his death appeared an opening that Arya used to get away from the trap.

Seconds later, orcs fell to earth, with ethereal daggers in their chests. Heart attack isn't the best way to die.

"That was close." Said elven maiden.

"Too close Arya." Said Naruto. "I didn't expect you to be trapped so easily. Nevertheless, Zog isn' far away from here. Let's go."

They found orc necromancer on the former square of the burnt down capital. Beside him, strange spear stabbed into earth and familiar gemstones in his hands. One green and other red.

"Once again we meet, shreeker." Said Zog the Eternal. "Like I told Talion before you, it's an honor to meet the most famous undead of Mordor."

"I'm not like Nazgul before me, Zog." Answered Naruto. "I'm something more, true Dark Race, new breed of a warrior, very much like you and your brethren, once bred by Morgoth."

Zog snarled.

"All you Dark Lords are one and the same. You are willing to stick with us only until you need us. After that, you will backstab us, like you do with everyone, actually."

"Aren't we all?" asked him Naruto. "And try to not use the guilt trip on me. Sauron ripped such meaningless feeling out of me among the first."

"Well…" orc necromancer readied his spear. "Then let us skip all those dialogues and start fighting already!"

Glowing green blade was stopped by mere inches away from necromancer's face.

"Very… impressive." Grunted orc barely holding Nazgul's assault.

"You should have expecting something like this, from Sauron's last masterpiece." Answered Naruto. "My speed far exceeds yours, as does my strength."

"Maybe…" orc managed to break the blade lock and jump backwards. "However, I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

With these words orc necromancer get strange, sphere-like object, but Arya managed to beat it out of his hands. Once again, necromancer leaped backwards, but he lost one of the dragon eggs that he carried in the process.

"Give up, Zog." Said Naruto. "There are two of us and you had lost all your underlings. You also failed to use your trump card."

"Oh… Did I?" asked Zog clicking his fingers. After this sphere, which lied near Arya, exploded, covering everything in purple mist. "I made it from some of the potions that I had found in Durza's laboratory. Looks like he was rather enamored with our lady friend there… Anyway, till next time, if she will not ride you to death. To death…. Heh, did you get the joke?"

Before Naruto managed to catch fleeing orc, something hit him into the back and he fell to the earth. After several minutes of struggle, he managed to get on his back, to come face to face with Arya. Very flustered, red, hard breathing Arya and judging by familiar smell of woman in heat… fucking necromancer put a lot of aphrodisiac into the bomb.

Naruto didn't notice, when Arya lost all of her clothing, but he took the bait. He managed to switch positions and now, he, dark menacing figure in black, was atop the innocent elven maiden with alabaster skin. Then black and white mixed together.

…

Next morning Naruto was first to wake up. Naked Arya still slept in his arms, with innocent smile on her face. Who could imagine that this innocent elven maiden was such a screamer? Nevertheless, he had more pressing matters than trick pulled by Zog.

Ancalagon was. Without a doubt, burning the elf forests. He was born and bred to destroy their kin, so at least in that Naruto was sure. They managed to retrieve one egg, the green one and it was only good thing that happened. If there was weapon, which could have been used against dragons… then Zog's mystics took them already.

There was only one chance. Dauthdaert. Whatever that meant. Zog thought that it was powerful enough to protect him, or even slay the Ancalagon himself if something goes wrong… Such a weapon didn't exist in Arda, so Naruto deduced that the weapon itself was made in this world.

Arya stirred near him and slowly woke up. She stretched in front of him, reminding Naruto big, dangerous feline. Arya sat near Naruto, motionless and naked, looking at one point.

"Arya…"

"I do not think that I want to speak about the last… night." Suddenly interrupted she. "It was making of that stupid trick."

"Arya…"

"I mean, me an you? We have nothing in common. You, unknown mix of something with human and I, royal princess of the elves…"

"Arya… Beside all your comments, I just wanted to know… What is Dauthdaert?"

"What?" apathy on her face changed to mixed expression of disgust and terror. "How do you know about it?"

"Zog was thinking about it. It was among his surface thoughts. He thinks that it will help him protect himself from Ancalagon." Said Naruto. "So… what is this?"

"Weapon. Legacy of our conflict with dragons. The bloody one." Arya sighed. "Legends told that wielders of such weapons could annihilate entire flights of dragons. All alone."

"How do they work?" asked Naruto.

"I do not know. Among the elves there are no one, who will even think about hurting the dragon. Secrets of these weapons' creation was lost and forgotten and weapons thought to be destroyed. Now Zog believes that at least managed to survive the challenge of time and several great wars that happened after their forging. Impossible. Simply impossible." Stated Arya.

"Yet I saw enough impossible things, Arya. Especially during the last several months. If our resident necromancer is right, at least one weapon is still intact. Will it be enough to stop the Ancalagon?"

"I doubt this." Simply said Arya. "To make it work, we must pierce the scales first. Dragon Scales are among the toughest materials of this world. Ancalagon has them as his defense, due to his size they had also increased in width and height. It's impossible for us to deal with so big dragon."

"Maybe, maybe not. However, for evil to triumph, good people simply must do nothing." Answered Naruto. "Right now, Dauthdaert is our best and only chance. By the way, please hold this."

Several seconds later both heard cracking sound. Egg that Naruto gave to Arya hatched. Little, green-scaled dragon looked at them sitting in the remnants of the egg's shell in Arya's hands. Small dragon opened his maw and screeched, greeting them and the world he was born into.

"Well fuck." Commented Naruto, looking at dragon, who already claimed Arya as his Rider.

…

For long years after the annihilation of the Order of Dragon Riders, Brom felt only rage, regret and despair. Death of Morzan and birth of Eragon fixed him a bit, but death of Selena was another devastating blow. After he heard of Ancalagon's return and devastation of the Spine, he concluded that fate rid him of his last living relative, his son.

Now, among many protectors of Ellesmera, he stood, looking at menacing shadow that covered the skies. Ancalagon. Brom saw Shruikan and said black dragon, whose height, length and power were enchanted by black magic of Galbatorix, was the biggest dragon he had seen. That was before Ancalagon. Naruto didn't lie, he was like a fucking moving mountain and not one of those little ones. No… Brom was sure that he was at least the same size as Farthen Dur. How were the supposed to fight someone like him?

Only now did Brom understood the futility of their struggle. Ancalagon alone was enough to deal with all of them, however, beside him there were countless human, former servants of the Mad King, whom dragon bewitched to serve him instead.

Situation seemed hopeless.

"Don't loose your spirit Brom." Said familiar voice behind him. Former Rider turned to see his old teacher, elf Oromis. "We haven't lost yet."

"Yet." Answered Brom. "Is the keyword in describing our situation. Ancalagon is playing with us. He is crushing our spirits, just with his mere sight. He also knows this and uses this to his advantage, as if our fear sustains him."

"He also looks out for those, who we try to evacuate from the Du Weldenvarden." Stated Oromis. "Besides, he also has ability to sense another dragons. When I asked Glaedr to fly out from Ellesmera and return, he nearly instantly appeared near the city. He didn't try anything against the shields of our capital, but my theory was right. We cannot use our dragons for surprise attack. Right now, he holds absolute air superiority."

"And we don't have the weapon to deal with him." grimly said Brom. "Right now, Ancalagon is unstoppable. Does Queen have a plan?"

Oromis shook his head.

"This was too sudden. We have not been prepared to face the attack from the dragon of such magnitude. Even during our conflict with dragons, we had never faced such calamity."

…

Ancalagon looked down. Under him was limitless green sea that was forest of Du Weldenvarden. He had absolutely no problem with burning it down to a crisp. However… sweet smell of fear and despair he could sense only from the living beings. That's why the enslaved humans will, with his small support, slowly take the elven forest for him.

Ancalagon was the mightiest weapon that Morgoth held. He was his last resort during the final battle for Thangorodrim. He withstood hits from Valar and Maiar and continued to fight until he fell on the spires of Thangorodrim, crushing it alongside three mountain with his fall. He could end it elves' miserable existence if he wished, but… he also wanted to punish wretched beings who helped that wretched human to usurp his title of "Ruler of the Skies".

Oh… he will certainly have his revenge. Slowly… very slowly.

 **Same time. Belatona. Naruto and Arya**.

After death of Galbatorix and de-facto regicide of Durza and Ancalagon, streets of Belatona, once filled with life were empty and shallow. City looked like an empty shell, left after the death of a mollusk. Most of the warriors went with Durza, however Lord Barst Berengarsson stayed for a visit in castle of local lord, Bradburn.

Dealing with infamous Undefeatable general, while fighting entire city wasn't among Naruto's priorities, moreover Arya wasn't with him, she stayed in their camp to take care of the young Firnen. With them stayed Saphira and Naruto was alone against everyone in Belatona.

However, blonde saboteur didn't think that Imperial forces had an upper hand. Getting in was rather easy, actually. Guards on the wall were spread thin because of the recent war actions, garrison was cut to the necessary minimum. Only presence of their lord and renown Imperial general stopped civilians from panicking and rebelling.

Naruto walked down the streets, using the shadows to hide. Patrols of Imperial soldiers didn't see him, young Nazgul could have easily dealt with them, even without so great handicap as surprise attack, but Naruto didn't want to gain enemy's attraction. Well, more than he needed for the mission.

He checked his Morgul Blade. Longer sword will not be needed before the initial confrontation with Barst. Truth to be told, Naruto was a bit afraid of confrontation with said general. He didn't fear servants of Galbatorix, but Barst's powers were focused on his defense making him invulnerable for magic. He also gained additional strength, those, who survived battle against Barst, or rather managed to flee, told how he dealt with squadrons of enemies armed with his massive spiked mace. Such tactics and brutal power reminded Naruto about the one, who molded him into a being, whom former shinobi was today. Barst's way of fighting reminded Naruto about Sauron.

Nevertheless, if Naruto wished to deal with Bright Lord, who, according to reports of Naruto's intelligence divisions, started to gather followers and expanded his power to Esgaroth. Until it was too late, his Ring must be found and destroyed.

Naruto had no intention of living a life of brainwashed zombie under total dominion of senile elf. Celebrimbor, tortured and killed very painfully, was traumatized by death of his entire family, before Dark Lord had finally killed him. Add to the mix infamous pride of the Noldor from his father and grandfather and you have an explosive devastation mix that begged to blow off.

"I heard that Lord Barst came here to talk about the catastrophe that fell upon the capital." Voice of the guard get Naruto's attention.

"After devastation of Uru'baen everything has changed." Mentioned another voice. "Most of the soldiers were taken by that creepy red-head Durza. I heard that he was once royal magician and right hand of King Galbatorix. Do you think… it was him?"

"If it was him, Lord Bart would have confronted him already." Said another guard.

"However, both of them are still alive, what if they had planned regicide together?" asked the fourth guard.

"You had forgotten another variant." Said the last guard. "Maybe there was another party involved in this catastrophe."

"I heard that there was some beast as tall as mountain." Said the first guard.

"Heh… Large beast… Tall as mountain… Who will believe that shit?" asked the second guard.

" _Truly, who will believe such a blatant lie. After all dragons in Alagaesia are extinct, but I fear that somebody had forgotten to inform Ancalagon about this fact… or maybe they just feared to inform him."_ thought Naruto as he walked to castle, hidden in shadows of Belatona.

Naruto had infiltrated Belatona when darkness just fell upon the earth. He had reached castle's moat at midnight, successfully evading all patrols and several magic users. Using his powers, granted to him by Dark Lord, he made a double leap and crossed the moat, landing on the wall, using his claws to stick to it. He quickly climbed up, but to his surprise… garrison of the castle was larger than it was supposed to be.

Seeing the heraldry of Lord Barst on their shields… Undefeatable Lord brought with him more than just a simple escort. He brought small army… great. Just great. Judging by the gathering of several figures in cloaks, led by lords Barst and Bradburn… nothing good will come out of this.

"Have you brought all eldunari that we managed to gather?" asked Brast.

"Yes." Answered Bradburn. "We have only one try, Lord Brast. It's do or die situation. Only this way will we manage to escape the dread that is that large black dragon."

"Who could have thought that such a beast still exists in our world?" asked Brast. "None of us, certainly. I thought that Shruikan, His Majesty's dragon was the biggest one I will ever see… Ancalagon didn't simply dwarf him. Compared to the Beast Shruikan was like a worm compared to a dragon."

"Do you see the irony, lord Brast?" asked Bradburn. "Dragons portray themselves as rulers of the sky, but compared to the Beast, they are nothing but toothless worms."

"I can concur that statement about nearly all dragons, but I must also add that My Saphira is quite beautiful maiden." Figure in dark cloak, seemingly spawned by darkness of the night stepped in the circle of light, given by fire. "And as her Rider, I cannot ignore this blatant disrespect."

Cloaked man seemed unharmed, but when his cloak, hid his hand for a moment, next second lords and their soldiers looked at the blade, covered by green ethereal flame in the hand of stranger.

" _You shall be punished."_ Voice of this… creature, for they cannot call him otherwise, sent chills down their spines. It felt like wind that sometimes comes from graveyards, cold, harsh... merciless reminder that everyone's days on earth are numbered.

However, there are people who do not give up even in face of death. Such warrior was among the imperial forces. Lord Barst stepped forward, raising his mace to turn the brave fool into the bloody stain on the earth, but the cloaked man disappeared, only to appear from the green smoke and fire behind the noble. Nevertheless, Barst managed to block the devastating blow that was supposed to behead him.

At this moment both heard Bradburn's scream and saw how he fell to his knees. Then Naruto saw an elegant and small hammer in ghostly hand. Then was the light and everything disappeared.

…

Months later, sitting in front of fireplace, inside his main keep in Nurnen, while Saphira and Firnen hunted outside, he alongside Arya, Sage and Jan'ai sat in front of fire and talked about the results of Naruto's last escapade. Healers finally let them all to their lord and he was ready to hear them out. News were devastating. Bright Lord struck when he wasn't prepared. Ritual that Brast prepared was destabilized and didn't work properly.

Two massive time-space anomalies transported Du Weldenvarden and Beor Mountains to Arda. Du Weldenwarden appeared to the north from Mordor in place of Brown lands, end of the forest reached the sea of Rhun. Meanwhile Beor Mountains appeared to the south of Harad deserts and dwarves alongside the Varden already operated in Harad, getting in conflicts with some tribes, orcs and local half-trolls, or seeking alliances with local people.

Meanwhile, Lord Brast, alongside the people of Belatona, slowly restored the Kingdom of Angmar. They allied themselves with Orc Kingdom of Azog, who finally fully conquered the former territories of Cardolan and Rhudaur. Most of the people went north, to the territories of former Angmar, where Barst, with help of his people, his magic and his supernatural power, recruited them to his cause.

Slowly but surely, small tribes of men, who lived in the mountains migrated to his territories, in hopes for better life. Well at least some of them wanted it. Others smelled blood in the air and thought it was time to for rematch between great powers. Many didn't believe that Sauron disappeared till the end of time. They thought that enough blood will finally return their lord to them and many hidden supporters of the Dark traveled to Angmar.

Former territories of Arthedain still held, mostly due to remaining elves and Rangers of the North. Nevertheless, everyone understood that such situation would not stay stable for long, because Azog's forces thirsted for blood. Situation in Umbar also slowly hit up, Black Numenoreans once again raised their heads and the man, who called himself Sondur gathered supporters and rebelled against the power of King Elessar. His rebellion was successful, because at the same time, Orc Kingdom invaded Dunland and everyone's attention was once gain focused on the North.

"We are on the powder keg." Said Sage. "We have enough soldiers to protect ourselves and enough food to feed us. Orcs do not rebel they fear you and Torvus, but we do not have as much power as did previous rulers of these lands, most of the heavy industry, alongside mines with precious metals are in other regions of Mordor. Moreover, sooner or later, fools, who once again inhabit Kirith-Ungol will try to raid Ilithien and there are fucking elves there! I'm not even talking about the White Mountains where new settlement of these long-bearded stubborn fools prospers with their neihbours, denizens of Rohan. With elves' populace upon Middle-Earth rising tremendously in such short span of time… Many fears that Mordor will once again start a war with the North. With Forest elves of Du Weldenvarden, Lothroien and Mirkwood, alongside dwarves of the Erebor and Iron Hills and people of Dale and Esgaroth."

Naruto's thoughts switched from the current problems to one of his supporters. Torvus. Son of the Sage, his trusty councilor, he was powerful warrior and great tactician. He had already proved himself on the battlefield and showed himself from good side, despite his looks, he also inherited sharp mind and unusual, for an orc of Arda, view on the problem. Moreover, he was, like his father, completely loyal to him. At least during the incoming war he will have a loyal and competent general.

"Islanzadi will not let us go." Said Arya. "Not with our dragons. We are both Riders and now, since she has superior numbers and magic arts, she believes that everyone on the North shall bow to her. She always was… too prideful."

"Personal experience Arya?" asked Naruto smiling.

"Yes." Shrugged her shoulders Arya. "She is my mother after all."

"SAY WHAT?!"

 **Gondor. Restored City of Osgiliath**.

King Aragorn the Second Elessar stood near the map of Middle-Earth and looked over the newly painted locations. Whatever reshaped the face of earth, bringing new forces from unknown land and completely changed the political situation on the North… no, on entire Middle-Earth.

Forest of Du Weldenvarden as it was called by the local elves , who inhabited it in great numbers, was the main cause of his headache. Elves from this forest wielded strange powers and were clearly stronger of elves of Mirkwood and Lothrien, while they used it.

Of course, beside that, they were evenly matched against each other but magic of new elves gave them an upper hand. Aragorn knew that they will manage to either counter or learn to do everything themselves, but how… untimely the change came.

First Orc Kingdom, then reporting of Nazgul's return, after that some sort of an anomaly and appearance of the thrice blasted forest, and finally, return of Angmar Kingdom. Of course, invasion from Orc Kingdom was just a question of time, but rebellion in Umbar was rather… unpleasant surprise to say the least. Moreover, his spies acquired information about growing tensions between Gondor and its allies, tensions heated up by some cult, who worshiped the entity, known as Bright Lord.

Aragorn wasn't superstitious, but at the moment he heard about their 'godly protector' he shivered. What if Sauron didn't disappear? What if instead, he was cleansed of his darkness, but not ill intent and he continued his work under new alias? No… it was too much. Even for Sauron.

Clearly it was someone new, but powerful no less. Aragorn was present during one of the cultist's interrogation, he saw, how his eyes glowed with blue-white ethereal flame, and his head exploded. Sauron didn't use such tricks, but he had army at his disposal and his servants stood out, when compared to normal Men. This new enemy had agents, but they can be anywhere. They can be whomever… that was what bothered Aragorn.

He didn't know, where he shall await new attack, but Orc Kingdom was priority. Warriors of Rohan already went to Dunland, but Gondor's armies still haven't fully gathered. Unfortunately, Aragorn was forced to go without all forces. He left orders for commanders and their forces to follow main army, as they will arrive to Gondor.

Aragorn placed his helmet upon his head and left the room, taking Anduril with him. He didn't notice how something stirred in shadows. Seconds later a tall unusually pale red-haired man came out from them.

"Master will be pleased. Very pleased."

…

Durza entered the underground cavern, like he did countless times before, since he was transported to this world. Inside the cavern were old ruins, elven, judging by the architecture. Inside the ruined temple stood an elegant anvil.

Beside the anvil stood a spectral image of the elven lord. He seemed rather harmless, but Durza knew how deceiving were his looks. Celebrimbor, the Bright Lord. Even after his death he didn't lack power, ambition or desire to rule and dominate the living, unlike his former Master. Galbatorix was actually very lazy and apathetic. After he reached unimaginable level of power he lost not only desire to learn something new and perfect his skills, but he also lost desire to… live.

Durza saw it. Emperor simply existed, he didn't live.

But Celebrimbor… he was quite different.

Was is inherited from his Noldor blood? Was he like this from the start? Was it his traumatic death that changed him? Durza sometimes asked himself these questions, but he didn't care in the end. He was glad that his new Master was competent and ambitious leader. The fact that he was a bit dead… well, nobody is perfect.

"Did you manage to acquire the object?" asked the wraith. "\

"Yes my lord." Durza stepped forward and walked to the anvil, where he placed a small golden ring. The moment it touched the surface of metal, runes glowed on both ring and anvil with dim white-blue light.

"Good." Said the Bright Lord. "What of it's keeper?"

"She fought bravely, but I managed to best her. I fixed her wounds and old scars that worsened her effectiveness. I believe that I will manage to find a spell that will… change her mind upon our cause."

"Good… good." Said Celebrimbor. "Dear Eltariel will be useful to us. Nevertheless, with all her usefulness, I shouldn't have changed my vessel back then. With Talion, I would have easily bested Sauron and ruled supreme over Middle-Earth."

"Unfortunately, the spider hag managed to trick you. I propose her assassination." Said Durza.

"Assassination… Shelob isn't only a spawn of Ungoliantha, but also has power to see the future. Who will manage to deal with her? Who, Durza?" asked Celebrimbor.

"I believe that we both know the answer." Said shade looking at the motionless form of elven assassin.

"Maybe you are right." Said wraith. "What about another task I set before you?"

"Everything is up and ready." Answered Durza. "Your swrd, Dagger and armor. Even the remains that we managed to salvage." Answered Durza. "Everything is ready to create another anchor for your mighty spirit."

"Yes. Just as planned." He slowly turned to the Ring on the anvil. Soon it will play it's role in his plans, it will sway the hearts and minds of the young fools, so full with light and hope. Easy prey for a Bright Lord. He will slowly turn the populace of entire world into his loyal followers.

End when the time will come… armies of zealous and loyal warriors will invade Arda to instate his will as only true and right one.

 **Dunland. Several days later**.

King Eomer looked at the incoming armies of the Orc Kingdom from his position. Army of Rohan had superior ground in this battle and also support of the denizens of Dunland, who gathered their own forces and supported army of Rohan. Most of all, Eomer feared that army of Gondor will not come to their aid in time. Fortunatley his fears were in vain. Yesterday, King Ellesar had arrived, alongside his armies.

Unlike Eomer, whose hair became grey in several place, Arogorn didn't change during past years, he was the same as Eomer remembered him, as if time had no power over this great warrior. However Eomer saw what was behind this tough façade.

Aragorn carried a heavy burden and even if he was successful during first military campaigns, recent rebellions in Umbar, resurrection of Angmar Kingdom and growing threat from Orc Kingdom, he had it tough.

Orcs' army was impressive. Lines of uruks in heavy armor, armed with spears and broad swords, many olog-hai, also in armor and armed with spiked maces. Aragorn also saw massive mountain trolls, who carried machines of war.

He saw many soldiers and countless officers, but Azog wasn't present. Suddenly they heard a roar coming from the skies and after it's echo finally silenced big shadow covered the sun. Unlike many of their men, Eomer and Aragorn didn't flinch, thus they saw the reason of the entire commotion. In front of army of their enemies landed red dragon. On his back was saddle and notorious white-skinned orc sat in it.

"Charge!" screamed Azog commanding his warriors to run to army of the Men. Aragorn readied his spear and so did Eomer, riders of Rohan and few riders that belonged to army of Gondor.

Battle for Dunland had started.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Shadows of War, Lord of the Rings, Inheritance Cycle, Dragon Age or any other game, book or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Nazgul.**

 **Chapter V.**

Horsemen of Rohan and Gondor, in V-formation, pierced the lines of the orcs' footmen, killing countless orcs and slicing their formation in two different halves. However, orc chieftains who commanded the warriors weren't fools either. They, through series of brutal executions, managed to restore command over their warriors. Following orders of their chieftains, orcs regrouped and, using much thinner line formation, tried to surround the cavalry.

Surprisingly they managed to do it. At this moment however, main forces of Gondor entered the field. Orcs, who, while surrounding the horsemen turned their backs to warriors of Gondor, became an easy prey for them.

Meanwhile Azog, who looked upon the situation from the skies, sent signals to his forces on earth. He ignited the bright red flame, a tricked showed to him by Zog, it wasn't really harmful, but can be easily seen even from far away distance and artillery crews saw it too.

Countless boulders, metal spheres with flammable liquid or poisonous gas filled the air. Of course Compared to the latter, simple boulders were much greater in numbers. The reason was simple: with fall of Barad-Dur, heavy industry of Mordor went into state of decay. With it slowly disappeared new weapons that it used against the Men, Dwarves and Elves.

Of course, orcs of Gundabad, Moria and Dol-Guldur managed to recreate the catapults, but 'special deliverance', as it was called among the orcs, was limited and usually used quite rarely. Such case was today. A chance to kill both Kings of Rohan and Gondor.

Even after artillery's attack took its heavy tool, armies of Gondor and Rohon continued to fight. However soon after, armies Dunland and elite horsemen of Rohan attacked orcs army from flanks. Warriors of Dunland managed to crush orcs' defenses on their side and get to the large catapults. After long and bloody battle, orcs weapons were in hands of native warriors of this harsh land.

Meanwhile, on the other flank, situation with Rohan horsemen wasn't so bright. Warg riders managed to repel their surprise attack and slowly, but surely pushed they away from the orc army. Azog saw that his catapults soon will be used against his own army.

He ordered his dragon to fly lower and prepare to breathe fire upon the position of Dunland's warriors.

"Come on Karnghash! Come on! Show them, who is the ruler of the sky! Burn them to a crisp!" with his command, young dragon sent a stream of red fire to current position of Dunlands, burning many of them alive, alongside with captured catapults. Then he started to gain altitude for another attack.

At this moment, Azog saw that a lone warrior managed to gather countless men around him and through his efforts, despite all sent reinforcements and disciplinary executions of chieftains, his warriors started to lose moral.

He needed to something and fast. Ordering Karnghash change direction and fly closer to earth, he jumped from his dragons back and managed to block warrior's sword, before he cleaved in half another captain of his.

Now it wasn't the clash of armies. It was a struggle of two warriors. Limitless brutality form one side and unreal awesomeness from another. Azog and Aragorn. First King of the orcs and returned King of Gondor.

Azog used his blade-arm to push Andruril to th ground, at the same time sending devastating strike to the Aragorn's head, using his mace. Chieftain of the Northern Rangers ducked under it, but he was forced to release his grip on Anduril.

However, Arogorn was ready to fight even without his prized weapon. He kicked the pale orc into his knee and, while he was distracted by sudden pain, ranger returned his sword and kicked orc one more time. Into his face.

Disorientated orc stepped backwards. Next moment Anduril's blade pierced his heart. Each armies froze on the spot, one in hopes of the incoming victory, other from the dread of coming defeat. However, white orc slowly rose to his feet. His terrifying wound heald in mere seconds and his eyes glowed with ethereal green flame.

"I will not die from a mere flesh wound. Not anymore. Know this, King of Gondor: I have escaped death once I will manage to do it again and again." Snarled Azog and raised his mace once again. "Unlike mine, your path will end here, Ranger-King."

"I may be old, but I do not whither." Stated Aragorn giving Azog another slash wound. Orc bled, but continued to fight. It was strange. Mortal wounds healed on him in mere seconds, but slashed, cuts and other small wounds continued to bother the Orc King.

Situation on the battlefield can be described as stalemate. Part of the artillery was still under control of the orcs and dragon assured their superiority in the skies. However, warriors of Rohan and Gondar dealt with most of Azog's footmen. Surely, he still had his ologs, but armored fist that he made of them will be needed elsewhere and Azog didn't want to play this card so fast.

However, when Aragorn's sword broke the blade that orc used as cruse prosthetics instead of his right arm, Azog understood that he stepped into big pile of shit. Screams and guttural roars of the olog-hai from catapults' position quickly told him that everything was worse than it seemed.

Gondor's reinforcements, led by Faramir, Prince of Ilithien, followed by regrouped warriors of Dunland, clashed with the olog-hai near the catapults. They managed to caught their enemy off-guard and strike down many trolls before their brethren and orcs understood what happened.

Stuck between hammer and anvil, wounded, with his forces moreale as low as possible… Azog decided to flee. Stream of fire didn't let Aragorn take his head. Then Karnghash carried his Master away, because Azog was too weak to get into the saddle.

Seeing their leader fleeing, orcs still managed to hold the line. Possibility of their loss was already discussed between the King and his current lieutenants. It was surprising, but Azog managed to find orcs loyal to his cause and they commanded his forces and slowly but surely managed to organize the strategic retreat, they even managed to get at least half of the olog-hai from the bloodbath that happened near the catapults.

Even if Orc Kingdom's army suffered defeat, everything went according to Azog's plan: primary goal to get rid of his opposition not getting most of attention to himself and getting as much profit for his kingdom was achieved.

Bulk of Azog's forces. Loyal only to him managed to return home nearly in same numbers. Countless small warbands of orcs, that followed orders from the separate chieftans, who joined the Orc Kingdom in hopes of easy victories, glory and countless trophies, roamed Dunland for a lot of time after the battle.

Meanwhile, Azog continued to increase the might of his kingdom. He managed to analyze his battle and according to him, human armies stood above them in training of footmen soldiers and cavalry. Nevertheless, something like war machines and heavy support was still his kingdom's 'visit card'. So, first King of Orcs, focused on improvements for foot soldiers, also not forgetting about his other military branches.

Meanwhile, in Osgiliath, capital of Gondor, an unusual deal was struck. While attention of all forces was gained by Azog and his kingdom. Naruto quickly captured the independent territories of Mordor. Later he had managed to return Minas-Morgul to his territories.

After this, He struck a deal with King of Gondor. They both shared common enemies. With Umbar on south and Azog on north. Thus, for the first time in countless millennia. Mordor and Gondor fought together.

Something like this was unprecedented… yet it happened.

…

Celebrimbor looked at his ring on the anvil. Everything was prepared for ritual, he could had sent his ring to the other world as he planned, but Azog's attack on Dunland messed up his plans. Following alliance between Gongor and Mordor, and later Rohan, shook his positions upon Middle-Earth even further.

With Umbar under siege, Bright Lord decided to switch his attention to the elven kingdom that appeared on the devastated land that once held the gardens of the Entwives. Celebrimbor tried to sense the lesser ring that he had sent through his agents, as a gift to Islanzadi.

Queen always wore his ring and he could whisper his orders into her ears, disguising them as her own thoughts and wishes. Her sparked a flames of hatred and desire to rule. He increased her arrogance and successfully set her wrath upon Dail, Lone Mountain, Lothroien and Mirkwood.

Political situation between them quickly turned into complete disaster. Islanzadi, slowly corrupted by whispers of Celebrimbor's lesser ring wanted to control North. However, Aragorn still didn't gave up the idea of United Kingdom and Dwarves of the White Mountains and elves of Ilithien supported their respected relatives from Mirkwood and Lone Mountain and Aragorn himself felt that he was still obliged to protect people of the North.

Moreover, Islanzadi desired dragons that came to this world alongside the Varden, dwarves and elves. Therefore she desired to subjugate Riders of uncorrupted dragons: Saphira and Lirnen. In other words, she required the vassal oath from both her daughter and King of Mordor, Naruto.

Counting the fact that said King hated her guts because of her plain desire to have a Rider on her back and call, and he managed to find a common ground with her daughter because of said hatred. Some of her spies said that there was much more than just ground that was 'common' to them. Long list of surfaces that her daughter and this… fiend tested for durability made Islanzadi green with envy.

She was still a beautiful woman, but even during her younger years her sex life wasn't so… exotic, variable and wonderful.

Unfortunately old wraith listened to her curses too. Not that he was interested, but Islanzadi always changed topics quickly, from sex to politics, from politics to sex, from sex to her army's state… She was truly deeply scarred psychologically after she had found about her daughters sex life.

Hell, even he was surprised that young Arya slept with Thermoswitch sisters.

Wraith sighed and get the sought about elven princess' sex life out of his head. He raised his hand and ring, following the will of its Maker levitated into the air. Celebrimbor added more energy and runes that covered the small golden token glowed with power.

Second later it started to spin. When speed of spinning increased so much that ring started to look like glowing orb of light, it disappeared with powerful explosion. On reflex, ghost covered his face and smiled when he saw that his plan was successful.

Nevertheless… Celebrimbor still had some work to do.

…

 _From the chronicles of Algel the traveler, elder of the Dunedain Tribe:_

" _I remember that day, when our warriors had found him, burnt to a crisp. Flaming cometh crossed the night sky and landed in the mountains near our camp. My fellow Rangers went to see what happened and found the crater, where the cometh fell._

 _However, to our surprise, in the crater they had found a man. I remember that time, when I saw him first. Never once had I seen such grievous wounds. His skin was completely burnt over, some of his muscles were like black coal and under them, I saw metal, as if someone tried to reinforce his bones with steel._

 _I was well damn sure that he will not survive a day… but he did and two day later, when new skin completely covered his body he tried to get up on his feet._

 _Five days later he was in perfect health. He was perfect with hand-to-hand combat and perfect when armed with knife, after several sessions he was good with bow and… horrible with sword. It actually seemed like he had never took it in his hands before._

 _Very soon, however, he managed to become rather decent with it. He didn't speak our language at first, but quickly managed to learn it, which was fascinating by itself. When he managed to speak he told us his name: John. That was all that he had spoken for several weeks. He was man of little wordsm but of many actions._

 _With his arrival to the North started something new. None of us did understand that we have witnessed the rebirth of Kingdom of Arthedain._

…

When Saruman reassured the White Council that One Ring was lost to waters of Anduin and then, to the Sea, it was a lie that was rather easy to believe in. Something so small, so easy to lose… A chance that it once again will find by anyone as carrier for itself, was next to none.

Yet… the One Ring had found Gollum. Ring of Celebrimbor was much craftier in that regard. It knew where it must be to get where it needed to be. So… it wasn't surprising that the Rinng was placed upon the elegant finger of Lady Anora, by her husband, King Cailan, himself.

Nobody knew, but it was the start of Bright Lord's rise to power in another world. Unfortunately it will be rather successful.

…

Naruto looked, through his spying glass, at the fire on the walls of Umbar. His catapults did their dark deed and defenders were demoralized enough to take them with bare hands.

"It's time." Said Naruto to the King of Gondor and his general, Torvus. "We need to capture the walls of Umbar and kill Sondur until he didn't get to the shipyards. If newly formed pirate fleet under his command will manage to leave… then our naval superiority will be unreachable for the next decades."

"I see." Said Aragorn. "I hope you know what to do."

"Don't worry." Answered Naruto. "Torvus, proceed with our plan. Capture the key points that we marked, cut them from the shipyards as soon as possible."

"What about the leader of rebellion?" asked the orc general.

"I will deal with him. Personally." With these words nazghul turned into emerald cloud and flew in direction of the city's walls seconds later, bright green flash blinded both attackers and defenders.

The hunt began.

Sondur understood this fact quite quickly. He, followed by his guard, left the citadel and went in direction of shipyard. Even with Gondor's and Mordor's forces still held behind the walls it was rather problematic because of enemy's catapults.

Evacuation route was prepared beforehand. After all, Gondor was quite strong and combined with powers of its allies it was still a formidable foe. Sondur decided to prepare beforehand, in case of Umbar's fall, he will quickly leave the city. His personal ship waited for him and later he could easily take control over pirate captains and rule over the seas using them, while he will remain in shadows.

That was the plan… but as all plans it didn't survive the first shoot.

Reality showed it's ugly head in form of barricades and orcs, with new Dark Lord from Mordor leading them. Sondur knew that his only chance was reach his ship in time, otherwise he will meet his end here and he presumed that end from the nazghul's hands will not be swift and merciful.

These creatures were well-known for their cruelty and unhealthy fantasy, when it came to torture of captured enemies. All these thoughts passed through the head of the Black Numenorean, before dark cloud didn't land in the center of his bodyguard's formation and throw them in different direction with loud explosion.

Sondur focused all his power to protect himself from explosion and power wave that came next. He managed to withstand it, but his warriors weren't so lucky, he saw how those closest to the barricades were slain by orcs.

He tried to help them, but next moment he was forced to protect himself from furious onslaught of the young King of Mordor. Nazgul was quite skilled with his sword and his abilities exceeded the powers of Sondur himself. His red-bladed sword, clashed with flaming, emerald sword of Naruto and Sondur quickly found that in terms of physical power he was quickly overwhelmed also.

Seeing that he was cornered, Sondur did the only one thing possible for him… he called to his Master. His eyes, hidden by his helmet glowed with white-blue light and his posture and battle stance had changed.

" _Little filth."_ Said he in alien and old voice. _"I will make sure that it is the last time, when you have interfered with my plans!"_

"Celebrimbor I presume?" asked Naruto carefully looking at his changed opponent. His power levels, battle stance, even his presence itself, everything changed dramatically. Moreover, Naruto didn't feel fear from him anymore. Wherever was the real Sondur he was too far away for Naruto to feel his emotions.

However, Celebrimbor, even though his new marionette, finally came to the fray, and it was rare chance to fight against such powerful opponent. Moreover, with him being Nazghul and Dark Lord, he was automatically elf's wraith enemy.

Naruto stepped forward, but managed to only block the strike from above, when Sondur's legs touched the earth, he quickly tried to jump over the young Nazgul, but Naruto grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground, he raised his sword and stabbed it down, hoping to pierce Sondur's hurt.

However, he stabbed only earth, as Sondur disappeared from sight. He appeared again, with loud explosion, with elegant hammer in his raised left hand, covered by image of the wraith that controlled him. Naruto didn't manage to block the strike and fell to his knee.

Celebrimbor raised his hammer once again and sent it down, but Morgul Blade pierced Sondur's mid-arm. Blade hilt, with Naruto's strength, stopped the last strike of the possessed warrior and from unimaginable pain, caused by dagger, and damage that it done to the ethereal body of Celebrimbor, link between master and servant shattered.

Celbrimbor managed to return his control over Sondur, but while Black Numenorean was still in haze, Naruto managed to give him one more wound on his chest. Celebrimbor, controlling Sondur's body rose from the ground and made a step…

Before his leg snapped and he fell once again.

" _What's the?"_ asked Celebrimbor. _"Why can't I… fully use my power?"_

"Ah…" said Naruto, slowly walking to possessed man. "I believe, that you vessel wasn't suitable. Before that you had only worthy warriors, like that ranger from Black Gate or elven assassin, but this one… let's face it, he isn't very bright nor is he very skilled. He is coward, who strikes you in your back, because he is too afraid to face you, face-to-face. His shell is already… burning from your power."

" _You… Dark Lord…. I will slay you… I will…"_ nobody managed to hear what the Bright Lord was saying through his slave. Blue fire consumed the body of the Black Numenorean and Aragorn alongside Torvus, who arrived to the battlefield with reinforcements managed to see only burning carcass of the enemy's leader.

"What happened?" asked King of Gondor.

"Problems." Answered Naruto. "Bright Lord was behind this. He used his marionette, but his power was too great for it."

"What shall we do?"

"You must retake Umbar. I will try to deal with this stubborn old elf, who cannot even die properly and stay dead."

…

"This is an outrage." Said Manwe looking at Eonwe, who stood beside him, observing the blessed land. "We need to do something about the new Dark Lord and this 'Bright Lord'. However… more than this we need to deal with the interference into fate of another world, caused by Celebrimbor. I know that Dark Lord will follow him and the fact that his last journey brought dragons back to Middle-Earth… well it do not bode well with us."

"Beside them he also brough elves, humans and dwarves…" said Eonwe.

"Which caused even more bloodshed!"

"Provoked by the Bright Lord, however, I had already created a decision for our little problem."

Manwe followed Eonwe into one of many beautiful castles build on the grounds of Valinor. They stepped before the large crystal, where kept by the magic spells slept the beautiful woman.

"She was once a human girl, named Hinata. She knew the current Dark Lord, while he was human. I found her, Olorin suggested to 'upgrade her a bit. We gave her same powers that can be met among the strongest of elven warriors, as you can see the consequences of such act are her pointed ears. We also gave her talent for magic. And vast magic power. From myself… well I put in her some of my battle styles. "

"Isn't it a bit…"

"Overkill? She will be forced to face both Dark and Bright Lords and leave the battlefield victorious." answered Eonwe. "She will need even more, but this is all that we can give her. Moreover, before she will start her hunt, she will need to stop Celebrimbor's rise in another world. I had already spoke with someone… who will help her."

"Whom?"

"Do you remember Flemeth?"

"Of course I do. She owes me drinks. Do you think that this will end well?"

"No. This will end bad, but this is the only chance that we have. I hope that Lady Gladriel still remembers how it is, to lead a Blade, so she will better follow her prey."

…

"So…" said Arya. "This elf wraith, Celebrimbor had shown himself and he was behind the rebellion in Umbar? What will you do about it?"

"Celebrimbor created a net of cults. His supporters are everywhere. Dail, Lone Mountain, Gondor, Rohan… I believe most powerful are his supporters among those, who followed us from Alagaesia. Especially among your mother's court."

"That can explain her unusual behavior. Usually my mother uses more… elegant ways, when she forces her power over others. She actually makes them believe that this is their decision. She will win nothing from this war. No one will."

"No one… except Celebrimbor." Answered Naruto. "Not only will he weaken the kingdoms of Men, Dwarves and Elves and create distrust among them, he will weaken them enough, so orcs, whom Celebrimbor can easily control, can start their onslaught on kingdoms of North and South and win."

"What about that man that Appeared on North?"

"Dragon of the North? His actions work on our side. Powerful kingdom of Men on North will be a nasty surprise for Azog." Said Naruto.

"What will we do about actions of Celebrimbor?" asked Arya.

"You mean the fact that he pierced the veil between the worlds? I will do the only thing possible." and with these words he showed her the Ring. "When I gathered all areas of Mordor under my control, I found the anvil in the Mount Doom. There I forged this lesser Ring. I will do the same thing as Celebrimbor. I will send the Ring to another world. I will find the champion, who will fight for my cause and will kill the champion of Celebrimbor."

"My lord…" at this moment Jan'ai entered the room. "I had prepared the ritual chambers. Your astral projection will wonder in another world, while you yourself will stay here, well-protected inside your castle."

"So be it. Let us start."

…

After Naruto closed his eyes he opened them again in the unfamiliar place. He was in stone corridor, with torches on the wall as only source of light. Naruto walked forward, with this place being something unfamiliar to him, he decided to follow his instincts and they screamed him to go this way.

Naruto found the first group of warriors in next hall, warriors with heraldry that he had never seen during both his time as shinobi and Dark Lord, fought much greater number of people clad in armor without any kind of signs on them.

Naruto didn't sense any kind of life from them, yet they looked very real. Young nazgul cursed under his breath. He did not know why he failed to notice, but he was between the World of the Living and the Dead. It was clear that he will manage to leave this world only when the one who created it will either die or awaken.

He just needed to find that certain someone.

Walking around the castle was a bit… exhausting, however, his efforts were rewarded in the end. He had found the one who he needed to save. She was fighting several enemies at once; beside her was massive war hound, whose powerful jaws and long and sharp fangs sent to hell several warriors already.

Naruto stepped in, not caring about the numbers of his enemies or furious and beautiful raven-haired Valkyri, whom they tried to kill. His sword flashed with emerald fire and first man fell, beheaded, when others started to turn to him, he used the same skill that Celebrimbor failed to use in body of Sondar.

Dark Wrath, Naruto's variant of Elven Wrath helped him quickly deal with all enemies. Second later he sheathed his sword and walked forward, to young woman.

"Stop!" said woman. "Stay where you are. Or I will…"

"You will what? You cannot leave even the nightmare of your own making. Why do you think that you will manage to deal with me?"

"Nightmare? What do you mean? We are in Highever, in our family's castle, fighting the traitorous Howe's army. I cannot…"

"You are half-dead." Stated Naruto. "Maybe you have lost consciousness. I do not know how or why…"

Woman didn't listen to him, instead, she touched her chest-plate. Then she moved her hand to her eyes. On her fingers was blood.

"How can it be? Wait…" confusion twisted her face. "I was stabbed... by one of Howe's men… You are right, I can finally see it I'm dying." With her words, world around them darkened and slowly disappeared. They stood in darkness… Naruto, woman and, surprisingly, dog.

"Why is Thunder here?" asked she seeing her war hound not disappearing.

"I believe that this is because of your strange connection." Answered Naruto. "There is some kind of magical link that you share with each other."

"That actually… sounds right. Mabari were bred through some sort of magical ritual, it made them smarter, stronger, bigger… looks like the special link that you speak about is another consequence of this ritual." Said she.

"Sounds interesting, but I believe that you need some… magical aid to stay alive." Said he. "I can provide it."

"And the price?"

"Smart girl. Of course, there is a price. There is another one, who came to this world in search of power, which dwells under the earth. He wishes to obtain it. To increase his own power and enslave your kin, in hopes of conquering another world." Explained Naruto.

"Well… if that is the only way to escape death is through you… What shall I do?"

Instead of answering he showed her the Ring.

…

Elissa Cousland returned to her consciousness with loud gasp. She spitted blood on the floor and tried to stand. She nearly fell, but loyal war hound helped her once again, preventing her fall, standing firmly on his legs.

She smiled. At least one friend will not betray her. Then her thoughts returned to Howe. He was her father's friend. They shared their food, bled together and made their enemies bleed during the war with Orlais. They were friends, she was going to became a wife of Arl's son, Nathaniel. She didn't know what took over Rendon's mind, but she will be damn sure to pay him tenfold for what he had done.

" _Yes right way of thinking, girl."_ Familiar voice of trice-damn spirit of Fade filled her ears as his ethereal form appeared in front of her. _"However I believe that we have unwanted guests…"_

"Hey! Look!" she remembered this voice. One of the Howe's officers. "I thought that we have killed the damned woman. Whatever… killing her again will bring ne great joy."

" _I think it is time to use some upgrades that you received… Let us start with the bow."_ Elissa liked the way, how spectral bow appeared in her hand. She picked a target and arrow, made of green energy pierced the officer between the eyes. Elissa raised her brow, before when she trained in archery she had lot of problems, she never even managed to hit the center of a target.

Ever.

Now, she easily dealt with several warriors with ease. However, even arrows from her bow had a nasty habit of disappearing.

" _Ahh… you have found that nasty limiter on your new skill. As energy-based weapon, your bow creates arrows from energy that your body generates in rush. From adrenaline per se. I hope that you understand what I'm talking about… Well… actually, who cares? Take our sword and show the bastards how it's done."_

Elissa did just as spirit told. She unsheathed her sword and charged into battle. First thing that she had noticed was increase in speed. One moment she stands near the entrance to corridor, next one, she is near the Howe's men, with her sword piercing warrior's chest.

She moved her sword to the right, freeing the blade from prison of flesh. Red blood flew everywhere covering Elissa and her enemies.

" _Yes! Yes! Do you sense it? Power, growing inside of you_! _Right now you will be able to use the bow again, but let us finish with your sword lesson. Grip it tighter, I will show you one hell of a trick."_

Spirit once again appeared near her but this time… it was different. She felt how time slowed around her and her enemies froze in their places not able to move.

" _I didn't stop the time, girl. I just tapped into the power that you gained from this little bloodbath and used it at once, forcing you in a state of nearly impossible, for a normal human, concentration. In a way… this world just moves too slowly for you. At least for a while. Now, don't stay like that, do something! This trick isn't unlimited!"_

Elissa nodded to herself and jumped forward, beheading Howe's men wasn't really a problem. She simply used her newfound speed an power, actually she would have managed even without them, but she was in hurry, Elissa desired to find her parents and make sure that everything was alright withthem.

She knew about secret passage in underground chambers and hoped that she will manage to find her parents there. Unfortunately she did. She had found them dead, with Rendon Howe, standing atop them with his ax and sword blooded.

With loud roar Elissa charged forward, preparing to strike her enemy down. She evaded the strike from Rendon's ax, but his sword blocked hers and while she was too preoccupied with overthrowing his blade-lock, shaft of his ax hit her into the head. Elissa fell to her knees, her sword lost, blood from the cut on her brow covered her view. She tried to find her sword, but to no avail. Loud steps of Rendon Howe sounded to her like mourning bells that she once heard in Denerim, when one of the old lords died.

Next second she cut her arm with something sharp. She didn't thought clearly at this moment. She didn't care that sword was too easy, compared to say… her own. All that she cared about, was the fact that something sharp was in her hands and with all supernatural power, granted to her by the spirit, she threw the sword in direction, where she had heard the steps coming from.

Next moment she had heard how something heavy fell to the earth.

Elissa cleaned the blood from her face. Arl Howe lied on his back with his eyes, unliving and unmoving, looking into the stone ceiling. Elissa walked to his corpse and grabbed the hilt of the sword that pierced his heart.

She pulled backwards and the blade left the body of betrayer with surprising ease. In her hand was left a sword, broken in half, but the part where it was broken was still sharp, and could be used as dagger.

Elissa turned the leftover of once mighty weapon in her hands. Next moment when she took a glance at sword's handle, she understood, why it was surprisingly familiar. It was once her mother's sword.

…

Light from large burrowing fire danced on the broken sword in Elissa's hands. She was in a hurry, but she still managed to prepare at least memebers of her family to their final path.

Holy fire will clean their spirits from impurities caused by this world and they will leave to the next, better world much easier.

Rendon Howe's body was crucified atop the castle's gates. She will return here later. With army and her brother. Then she will bury her vassals with all dignity and ceremonies.

" _I hope you understand that Rendon was nothing but a pawn in someone else's game?"_ spirit's voice became rather annoying to her. _"He wouldn't have raised against your father, if he didn't have someone backing him up."_

"True." noted Elissa. "He was a snake, but careful one indeed."

" _Then what will you do next?"_

"By the looks of it I still have a lot people to kill. However I need answers" answered him warrior maiden. "So I will travel to the place where I can obtain them."

" _Where to?"_

"Ostagar."


End file.
